Queen of the Iron Islands
by akatibandrew
Summary: The Wildling girl Ila seems destined for a life of thralldom on the Iron Islands until she witnesses the murder of Lord Balon Greyjoy. Caught up in the cut-throat world of Ironborn politics, Ila finds herself caught up in Asha Greyjoy's ambition to succeed her father on the Seastone Chair. Can they stop Asha's usurping uncle Euron from cementing his grip over the Ironborn?
1. Chapter 1

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 1**

In George R.R. Martin's _A Feast of Crows_ , Euron Greyjoy wins control of the Seastone Chair and embarks on a campaign to conquer the rest of Westeros; accompanied by the usual violence, rape, and enslavement. He then sends his estranged brother Victarion halfway round the world to bring back Daenerys and her dragons. To avoid that I decided to do an alternate history story which involves thwarting Euron's ambitions. Alternate history is a genre of speculative fiction which revolves around "What If" scenarios like the Confederates winning the American Civil War or the Axis Powers winning World War II. Some notable alternate history writers include Harry Turtledove, Steven Barnes, and Robert Harris.

This alternate history ASOIAF story explores how Asha Greyjoy could have defeated her uncle Euron and then claimed the Seastone Chair with some help. What if someone saw Euron's Faceless Man kill Lord Balon Greyjoy and lived to tell the tale? For this chapter, I'll introduce an original character: Ila, a nine year old Wildling girl serving in the court of Balon Greyjoy at Pyke. Please note, I don't own anything. All ASOIAF characters rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO.

 **Ila's POV**

" _I dreamt of a man without a face, waiting on a bridge that swayed and swung. On his shoulder perched a drowned crow with seaweed hanging from his wings."_

The Ghost of High Heart, _A Storm of Swords_

It was a cold blustery night at the castle of Pyke, the seat of House Greyjoy and the capital of the Iron Islands. Ila was accompanying her master Lord Balon on one of his many evening walks throughout the castle's grounds. Unlike the other Kneelers' castles, Pyke was built on a cliff overlooking the sea. Over the centuries, the sea had slowly chipped away at the cliff; reducing the castle to a series of isolated towers resting on a series of rock stacks. With the exception of two stone bridges connected the headland, the Great Keep, and the Bloody Keep, the other towers were linked to each other with rope bridges.

It had been over a year and a half since Ila and her family had fled from Beyond to the Wall. They had fled south to escaping the advancing onslaught of The Others, ice demons whom no blade could kill and who raised the dead into undead monsters. The Others and their undead wrights had descended on her village under the cover of night, slaughtering the unsuspecting villages. Ila along with her mother Orla and baby brother Tristen had escaped. However, her father had not survived that terrible night. She could still remember him making a last stand with his axe against a horde of undead wrights. Run, run, those had been his last words.

For the next six months, Ila and Orla had trekked south. They had barely managed to slip past the Crows guarding the Wall, a great structure of ice and stone that had been built seven thousands years ago to keep the Free Folk out from the green lands that lay south. It had been an arduous and agonizing journey and Tristen had perished along with many other refugees. After months of traveling, Ila and her mother finally made it to a small fishing village on the Stony Shore. These Kneelers hated her people and called them robbers, rapers, and rogues. She and her mother were forced to beg on the streets for a living.

Then one day, reavers from the Iron Islands raided the village. The Ironborn razed the village, slaughtered the men, and seized the women and children as thralls. Their captors had wanted to separate them. Fortunately, Orla's tears and pleas had moved the leader of the reaving parting, a handsome young prince named Theon who carried a bow and arrow. The prince instead decided to send Ila and her mother as a gift to his father Lord Balon Greyjoy, the Reaper of Pyke and the self-proclaimed King of the Iron Islands and the North. Orla ended up working as a sculler while Ila found herself working as Balon's cupbearer. Besides tasting his wines, her other duties included emptying his chamber pot and serving as his "eyes and ears."

While he was still fit and of sound mound, Lord Balon's eyes and ears had grown dimmer with age. Thus, he had reluctantly acquiesced to having a companion accompany him on his numerous evening walks. A fearsome warrior and skilled seaman in his younger days, Balon was not one to allow himself to grow and fat in his latter days. Whether sunshine, wind, or rain, Balon would always walk twice a day for at least an hour. During these walks, Ila learnt a great about her master, his people, and the wider world.

The Ironborn were a warlike, seafaring people who considered themselves different from the other Kneelers. In the past, they had regularly raided on mainland Westeros, which they called the "green lands." While the Ironborn had ceased reaving the green lands since the Targaryen conquest three hundred years ago, their fierce independent spirit had never been broken. While Balon had yielded to the "Kneeler" King Robert Baratheon following a failed rebellion over eleven years ago, he had returned to the "old ways" of reaving as soon as Robert had died. Robert's death had plunged the realm into a civil war as numerous pretenders fought for the Iron Throne.

Balon had taken advantage of the "War of the Five Kings" to embark on a campaign to conquer the North of Westeros. At first, Balon had been jovial as his people scored victory after victory against the embattled Northmen, who were already preoccupied with other quarrels in the distant South. However, this had given way to melancholy and grief following the disappearance of Balon's last remaining heir Theon during a battle at the distant castle of Winterfell. Without an heir, Balon feared that the Iron Islands would be plunged into chaos if he died. Assuming that Ila was a simple Wildling girl, Balon had treated her as his confidante; telling her all about his life, goals, and worries.

That fateful night, Ila and Balon were making their way back to Sea Tower, which lay on the outermost island at the far reaches of Pyke. This towering edifice was the oldest part of Pyke castle and housed the solace of Lord Balon. To travel from the Great Keep to Sea Tower, one needed to cross three bridges. The last of these was a rickety rope bridge with old weathered planks serving as floorboards. The Greyjoys had a saying that any man who could walk one of these bridges during a howling storm could also run the oars of a ship. A savage westerly wind buffeted past the bridge. The sky was beginning to trickle with rain. A storm was brewing and now was time to find shelter.

"Now, the Drowned God's enemy is the Storm God," explained Balon "He is responsible for all the storms and bad weather. Whenever there is a storm, the two gods are fighting."

"Who is more powerful," asked Ila

"Why, the Drowned God of course," replied Balon "Without him, these islands would have fallen into the sea a long time ago. The survival of our people is a testament to his…"

"Shhh, there's someone walking to us," interjected Ila

"Why, it must be one of the guards or servants coming to fetch us in before that damned storm The figure slowly approached them without saying a word. Ila could see that he did not wear the same garb and armor as the Greyjoy guards. Nor was he one of the servants. He wore a black cloak over a black tunic and pair of breeches. His face was hidden beneath the cowl of his cloak. There was something sinister about his presence. Then suddenly, he dug out a sharp dagger and slit Lord Balon across the throat. The cold metal blade shone against the pale light of the moon. Blood splattered over Ila's hair and clothes.

The ailing lord did not even have time to cry out. He staggered over one of the rope handles and fell into the stormy sea below. Ila screamed and ran back to the other side of the bridge. She ran as fast as she could in her long, flowing linen smock; a horrible thing for running in. Her long brown hair was clouding her eyes and getting her mouth. She could feel the running pains across her stomach.

Suddenly, Lyra saw two figures approaching from the other side of the bridge. These were not strangers. They were Lucas "Left Hand" Codd and Germund Botley, highborn bannermen sworn to Lord Balon. She recognized Codd's lanky form and long, flowing dark hair. She recognized Botley's curly blonde hair and his gilded breastplate, emblazoned with the silver fish of House Botley on a green shield. They were here to save the day, thought Ila. Her cries had not been in vain.

Alas, this was not to be so. Instead of leaping onto the bridge to apprehend the murder their liege, they used their swords to hack at the thick cords of rope that held the rope bridge together. Their swords slashed through the ropes like a pair of sharp razors hacking through hair. Ila attempted to bite the men but Codd punched her hard in the face, throwing her onto the wooden floorboards. She felt the taste of blood in her mouth and spat out a loose tooth.

Ila fell onto the hard wooden plank with a great thump. Before she could muster her wits, the bridge gave way with a great cry. Ila found herself plummeting into the cold waters of the Sunset Sea. She struggled to hold on to a cord of rope but it was of no use. Ila screamed all of the way down. She landed into the sea with a great splash. Seawater poured into her ears and mouth. Ila struggled to keep her head above the water. Seeing a loose plank, she grabbed on to it.

Ila cried out for help but her cries were drowned out by the roaring waves which smashed against the rock stacks of Pyke. There was no one out there to rescue. The ocean current was sweeping her further away from the castle. For what seemed like hours, Ila held on to the plank as the storm raged around her. Near dawn, an Ibbenese merchant vessel sailing from Lordsport to the island of Harlaw sighted a plank and a near-exhausted girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 2**

This chapter is written from Asha Greyjoy's point-of-view and occurs shortly after her arrival at the Ten Towers, the seat of House Harlaw and the home of her uncle, Rodrik Harlaw. Asha meets Ila and learns that her father Balon's death is not as straight-forward as it seems. I don't own anything. All recognisable ASOIAF characters belong to George R.R. Martin. Feel free to read and review.

 **Asha's POV**

" _The way I heard it in Lordsport, there was a blow coming in from the west, rain and thunder, and old King Balon was crossing one of them bridges when the wind got hold of it and just tore the thing to pieces. He washed up two days later, all bloated and broken. Crabs ate his eyes, I hear."_

The captain of the _Myraham, A Storm of Swords_

Several days later…

It was the morning after Asha had arrived at the Ten Towers. She had received news of her father Balon's death from a raven. Throughout Westeros, ravens were used to send messages over long distances. Since the reign of her grandfather Quellon Greyjoy, ravens had become a ubiquitous part of Ironborn society. Barely one day had Balon died, her "black sheep" uncle Euron had landed in Pyke and seated himself on the Seastone Chair. When Lord Sawane Botley, the Lord of Lordsport, objected to this usurpation, Euron had him drowned in a cask of salt water.

In response to Euron's actions, Asha's other uncle Aeron Greyjoy, a Drowned priest, had called for a kingsmoot to elect the new King of the Iron Islands. By all accounts, Euron was an unscrupulous manipulator who delighted in playing elaborate mind games and stirring strife among his brothers. This was someone who should never be allowed to sit on the Seastone Chair.

According to dining room gossip, Euron had either seduced or raped her uncle Victarion's salt wife. In a fit of rage, Victarion had murdered his salt wife and would have done the same to Euron had Balon not intervened. Unwilling to allow any kinslaying within his halls, Balon had banished Euron from the realm. For the past two years, Euron had sailed all over the known world on his ship _Silence_ raping and pillaging any ship or village he came upon. Now, he was back at Pyke and was staking a claim to the Seastone Chair. In foresight, Asha wished Victarion had his way.

Since her return to the Iron Islands, Asha had decided to do something radical: contest the Seastone Chair for herself. According to the old dusty tomes and annals kept by her Uncle Rodrik "the Reader", no woman had ever set on the Seastone Chair since the dawn of time. In her society, Ironborn women were expected to stay at home and produce babies while their husbands and sons went out reaving, pillaging, and warring. Fortunately, her father had been enlightened enough to train her in the arts of war and leadership.

Whereas many other highborn girls only learnt how to look pretty, sing, and sew, Asha had learnt how to wield a sword, run a longship's oars, and how to lead men into battle. In the past year, Asha had commanded thirty longships and seized the castle Deepwood Motte. While Asha was still technically behind her missing younger brother Theon in the line of succession, she had accomplished much more than many women in the Iron Islands could hope to aspire to.

Asha was not going to let tradition or the sneers of her contemporaries hold her back. Women had reigned over other kingdoms in Westeros and the wider Known World. So why should the Iron Islands continue to be an exception? She was a Greyjoy, the Kraken's Daughter and in lieu of Theon's absence, that gave her the right to sit on the Seastone Chair. She was never going to let any of her uncles, whether the pirate or the dull one, or any of the lesser houses sit on it. The Seastone Chair had belonged to her family since the fall of the Black Line of Hoare and it was going to stay that way for the next three hundred years. Finally, Asha vowed that no one would ever force her to marry over her dead body. Tristifer Botley, her old childhood friend and champion, had tried that and he had to be given a painful lesson. But, at least he'll remember that for as long as he lives, she thought.

Asha was now settling down to a hot, sumptuous breakfast of fried muscles and mushrooms cooked in an omelette. She had just cut a slice of the omelette with her knife and was about to lift it on her fork into her mouth when she was interrupted by the hoarse voice of her Uncle Rodrik.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast," said Rodrik "We have some unexpected visitors this morning bringing some strange tidings from Pyke."

"Who," sighed Asha, whose stomach was groaning "Can't their business just wait?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Rodrik grimly "You see, it concerns your dear father…"

The Main Hall…

Asha followed Uncle Rodrik into the main hall of the Ten Towers. Rodrik positioned himself into his high seat, which sat between two great scythes of beaten silver that were crossed hanged; the sigil of House Harlaw. The great stony hall was still flanked with the banners of those houses supporting her claim to the Seastone Chair. She recognised the silver-fish of Botley, the stone tree of the Stonetrees, the black leviathan of Vomark, the nooses of the Myres, and the scythes of Harlaw. The hall still reeked of liquor and unwashed bodies from the night before, and now the pungent stench of whale blubber.

Before the throne was a delegation of Ibbenese whalers dressed in thick fur coats and sealskins. The Ibbenese were a heavily-built people with broad chests and shoulders, long arms, and short stumpy legs. Their faces had sloping brows with heavy ridges, small sunken eyes, and massive jaws. They had pale flesh with dark blue veins appearing beneath their skin. The Ibbenese were also very hairy folk with dark wiry hair all over their bodies. According to the dusty tomes in her Nuncle's library, the Ibbenese were a strange folk apart from any other races. While their men could breed with women from other lands, their unions only produced malformed mules. Ibbenese women could not mate with men from other races with such unions only producing hideous stillbirths. Among the Ibbenese was a fair-skinned human girl with blue eyes and strawberry, blonde hair. She was about eight at most, Asha estimated.

"So, you bring tidings for Lady Asha Greyjoy regarding her father King Balon Greyjoy, the Ninth of His Name Since the Grey King," boomed Lord Rodrik "Speak now and truthfully in the name of the Drowned God."

The leading Ibbenese, a plump man with a thick black beard, bowed and led the human girl forward.

"This is Ila, a Wildling servant in the household of the late King Balon,' said the Ibbenese in a thick, guttural accent 'She tells me that she was with your blessed King when he died. And she says that his death was not accidental but that he was murdered at the hands of two of his own servants. She has sworn by all the gods that she is telling the truth."

"My name is Ila and I come from Beyond the Walls. Outsiders call my people Wildlings but we call ourselves the Free Folk,' spoke the girl in a clear high-pitched voice 'I have a mother called Orla. I also had a father called John and a little brother named Tristen. We were driven from our homes by The Others, ice demons who can't be killed by any sword. They also bring back the dead as wrights. Me, my mother, and my brother fled south to escape the Others. My brother died along the way…"

Asha saw drops of tears flowing down the girl's soft cheeks. After taking a few breaths, the girl continued about how she and her mother travelled to a fishing village in the North where they ended up begging in the streets for survival. Following an Ironborn raid led by her brother Theon, Ila and her mother had ended up as thralls in the household of Lord Balon. Balon was a fair master and she accompanied him on his numerous evening walks come rain, wind, or sunshine.

"One night, Lord Balon and I were walking on one of those rope bridges at the great stone castle called Pyke. We came across a hooded bad man who killed him by slashing him in the throat. Two men came, one of them was called 'Left-Hand Codd' and the other wore a shining breastplate. Instead of stopping the bad man, they cut the rope bridge down. I fell into the sea and almost drowned. But, I managed to cling on to a plank. Then, these Ibbenese whalers rescued me."

For a girl so young, Ila spoke with a voice as clear as a clarion. Her testimony had captivated the court so much that everyone had stopped whatever they were doing to listen. The nobles had stopped their quarrels while the servants had taken leave of their menial work to listen to what this thrall child from Beyond the Walls had to say. For those who had served Lord Balon and detested his usurper brother, Ila's testimony had confirmed their suspicious about the untimely nature of his death.

Never trust a Codd, Asha had recalled her father telling her many years ago. The descendants of salt wives and thralls, the Codds were little better than thieves, cowards, and incestuous wantons. Lucas Codd had only found work at Pyke castle because of a promise her father had made to the scoundrel's dying mother that her son not be left begging on the streets. Lucas had repaid Balon's kindness by stabbing him in the back, figuratively. It was also easy to discern Germund Botley's motive for murdering Balon. After Euron had drowned his nephew Sawane, Germund had sworn allegiance to the usurper. As a reward, Germund was awarded half of the Botley lands while the other half had gone to Lord Waldon Wynch, the first man to recognize Euron as King of the Iron islands.

However, on the other side of the coin, this revelation could be used to challenge Euron's legitimacy that is if he had a hand in the assassination of Balon. It could not be a mere coincidence that the two men whom Ila had accused had since been named among Euron's champions for the Seastone Chair. Asha smiled as did Lord Rodrik and several of the other nobles present. They had little love for Euron given his chequered past and were happy to exploit any means of keeping him off the Seastone Chair. The Drowned God must have a divine plan, thought Asha. This little girl could be her ticket to the Seastone Chair provided that she not prattle on with her tales of the White Walkers. The White Walkers were no more real than snarks, grumkins, the Drowned God or the Storm God. But don't repeat that to Uncle Aeron as she was never too old for him to whip the hell out of her.

"The Drowned God must have saved your life for this reason," Lord Rodrik spoke sweetly "But is there any way we can check if you are telling the truth."

The leading Ibbenese whaler motioned to his men who brought an old, windswept wooden plank. It was about five feet long and wide enough to serve as a floorboard of one of Pyke's rope bridges. Two thorn and soaking ropes were still clinging to it. Asha examined the plank and quickly recognized it as coming from the outermost rope bridge from Pyke. The plank had long been weathered by wind, rain, and sun. It came from a weirwood tree due to its bone-white colour.

Aha, thought Asha. This would be compelling evidence should anyone question the girl's testimony. Next, they needed to examine Balon's body in order to corroborate Ila's story. Her father's bloated and broken corpse had been found by fishermen a few days ago. If they found a knife wound in his neck, that would prove to everyone on the Iron Islands that Balon had indeed been murdered. However, finding the assassin and trying to tie Euron to the crime would be much trickier.

Asha gave Ila a warm hug.

"Don't cry little one," whispered Asha "That was a very brave thing you did and don't worry. We will make sure that no bad men will hurt you."

Now, she would have to order her men to make the _Black Wind_ ready to sail for Old Wyk. They had to leave the Ten Towers by noon if they were to thwart Euron's scheme to rule the Iron Islands. What a great start to the day, she thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 3**

Ila and Asha Greyjoy travel to Old Wyk to attend the King's Moot and to bring tidings of Balon Greyjoy's murder. Can they stop Euron Greyjoy from laying claim to the Seastone Chair? All recognisable ASOIAF characters belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always feel free to read and review.

 **Ila's POV: Sailing into a Storm**

It had been three days and nights since they had set sail from the Ten Towers to Old Wyk on Asha's longboat, the _Black Wind_. This was not the first time that Ila had sailed in an Ironborn longboat. The first time was after she and her mother had been taken captive during that fateful raid on that northern fishing village. During her voyage, Ila learnt a great deal about her Balon's daughter, Asha.

Asha was a tall and comely woman with short jet-black hair and a sharp nose on her thin face. As a mariner, she had wind-chaffed skin and strong, weathered hands. Since the deaths of her two older brothers Rodrik and Maron during a great rebellion, Balon had raised Asha as a son. Asha also had a younger brother called Theon, who was Balon's rightful heir but he had "died" during a battle with the Northmen. Asha had risen through the ranks of her society to become the Captain of her own longship, the _Black Wind._ She had led her men into battle and even captured a kneelers' castle called Deepwood Motte on the mainland. Asha's upbringing had been an atypical one in a society where women were still expected to stay at home.

By witnessing the murder of Balon, Ila had found herself swept into the intricacies of grownup politics on the Iron Islands. From Asha, she learnt that Euron was a very "bad man" who had consorted with heathens, demon-worshipping wizards, and monsters. He had been banished three years ago for doing something "very bad". Apparently, it involved taking of his clothes and lying in bed with someone else's wife, the wife of Asha's other uncle Victarion, a fierce warrior who wore thick armour.

Asha also seemed to believed that the two "bad men' who had thrown her down the bridge were working with Euron. Why had Euron returned to Pyke the very day after Balon's death? Having heard of something unpleasant Euron had done to a certain Lord Botley, Ila was worried about her mother Orla. Was she safe? Would Euron hurt her? Asha assured her that no harm would come to her and that she would do everything in her power to protect her mother.

Asha could be a stern commander but she could also be like a loving, big sister. She had enough time in her busy schedule to tuck Ila into her blanket and tell her bedtime stories about Nagga the Sea Dragon and the Targaryens, conquerors from the distant east who rode fiery dragons that could burn entire armies to the ground.

"Did Aegon the Conqueror really marry his sisters?," asked Ila. Even among the Free Folk, marrying your own brother or sister was a taboo.

"Yes, he and his descendants ruled for the next three hundred years," explained Asha "But many of them were mad in the head. The last of the Targaryen was Aerys the Mad King, who had plunged the Green Land into a great war. My father Balon saw it as a chance for my people to break free from the Iron Throne. But alas that was not to be."

"Why," Ila asked curiously.

"We can continue the rest of the story tomorrow night," replied Asha.

Ila was too tired to whine. She was already having trouble keeping her eyes open. She fell into a deep sleep. At dawn, she was awaked by the shouts of a man.

"Land aho," shouted Qarl the Maid, a pink-cheeked member of Asha's crew. Unlike other men, he wore no beard. The grandson of a thrall, Qarl had risen to become one of the fiercest warriors on the Iron Islands. He seemed to be very close with Asha.

In the distance, Ila could see a big mountain rising from the sea. That had to be Old Wyk. The Ironborn considered the island to be sacred because it was where the Grey King had slew the great sea dragon Nagga on it shores. Old Wyk was also home to the Seastone Chair, the great oil black throne which Balon had set on. The island was also where the Ironborn had held "kingsmoots", grand meetings to choose who among them would be their next King.

"We'll drop our anchor at Nagga's Cradle and set up camp," said Asha to her crew "Be armed and alert at all times. They should have received word of Balon's murder by now so things will be tense down there."

As the Black Wind sailed into the holy bay of Nagga's Cradle, Ila saw that the shore was lined with countless longships. Larger ships including cogs, carracks, and dromonds floated in deeper waters. Harmund Pyke, a young crew member with skin the colour of mud and hair like wool, explained that these big ships had been spoils taken by Ironborn reavers. Gazing inland, Ila saw rows of tents lying between the shoreline and a hill that was lined with what looked like great white trees.

"Are those trees," asked Ila curiously

"No, they're the ribs of the great sea serpent Nagga," explained Harmund "With the help of the Drowned God, the Grey King slew her and raised a hall there."

"Is that where they will be meeting to choose a new King," asked Ila

"Yep," interjected Asha "That's where we're heading to."

Later…

It had been half an hour since the _Black Wind_ had dropped anchor in Nagga's Cradle. While some of Asha's crew set up camp, Asha and a party strode towards the other tents on the shoreline. Ila followed along and gathered up her skirt to avoid tripping onto the coarse sand. In the distance, they heard the rumble of people shouting and arguing. Peering ahead, Ila saw two large crowds had gathered.

In the middle of the two crowds, Ila saw two men haggling furiously over who was the rightful King of the Ironborn. One was a warrior with greying hair who wore heavy armour and long cloak sewn in the shape of the kraken, the sigil of House Greyjoy. His opponent was a handsome looking man with jet black hair and a black leather patch covering his left eye. Over the roar of the crowd, Ila picked up patches of their conversation, which turned out to be nothing more than political mud-slinging.

"Balon's son and heir Theon is dead," boomed a haughty voice, which Ila took to be Euron's. "As Balon's younger brother, I am next in line to sit on the Seastone Chair. Not this brute dullard here!"

"Don't listen to this godless scoundrel who has forsaken the Drowned God," replied a gruffer voice, which Ila guessed was Victarion "If you want someone who will stay true to the Old Ways, pick me as your King. All you'll get from me is more of what you got from Balon."

"Do I have a coward for a brother," taunted Euron "I am the only living kraken to have sailed to Asshai by the Shadow. I have seen wonders and terrors beyond imagining! I have sacked many cities and burnt Lord Tywin's fleet at Lannisport. If you chose me as your king, I will give you all of Westeros stretching from Dorne to Winterfell, and from Arbor to the Vale of Arryb. Join me and I will make the name Ironborn feared and respected throughout all the Seven Kingdoms again. Or would you rather have a craven for your King?"

"Euron would have us shed more blood and waste more gold trying to conquer the impossible," retorted Victarion "I may not have travelled as far and wide as my brother here. But, I remember one important lesson that our late father Quellon taught me. The Black Line of Hoare tried to conquer all of the Green Lands only to be extinguished by the dragons. Euron would have us repeat the same mistake again."

Both men were surrounded by their supporters who raged and cheered as their leaders haggled over who should sit on the Seastone Chair. Ila caught a glimpse of Lucas Codd's flowing dark hair and then recognised Germund Botley's blonde curly hair and his gilded breastplate. Both men were standing on either side of Euron and seemed to be in high spirits. Perhaps, this had been their reward for murdering their King.

Euron was about to talk about his plan to conquer all of Westeros when one of his men informed him that more visitors were approaching. Upon seeing Asha's party, the two brothers ceased their campaign and went to greet their niece.

"Uncles, I knew I didn't have to walk far to find you two," said Asha in a solemn tone "I recognised your longboats moored along the shore. I see that I'm a bit late for your party."

The armoured warrior was the first to turn his attention to Asha. Ila later learnt that this man was Asha's uncle Victarion Greyjoy, the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet and a fierce warrior.

"Asha, my niece," said Victarion in a condescending tone. "I hope you have not come to pursue your futile dream of sitting on the Seastone Chair. But, I would welcome your support against this foul usurper."

"Ah, Asha," sneered Euron "A thousand condolences for the death of your beloved father. It's not a ladies' business to meddle in the affairs of men. But if you would support my claim to the throne, I would marry you off to one of my loyal captains."

Several of Euron's supporters sneered and laughed at Asha. However, Asha kept a stony face and brushed off their insults.

"No, I believe you're both mistaken, my uncles," replied Asha solemnly "I bring grim tidings from the Ten Towers. As you know, my father and your King Balon, the Ninth of His Name Since the Grey King, has died. It seems that the Drowned God had need of another oarsman. However, I have learnt that his death was no accident. He was murdered by a masked assassin, who was abetted by two men sworn to serve him. I name them Lucas of House Codd and Lord Germund of House Botley as accomplices to this act of Kingslaying. In the name of the Drowned God, I have come to deliver justice for your King and my father. "

Asha's proclamation generated a cacophony of gasps, roars, and outcries from the assembled hosts. Lucas and Germund's faces turned a deep red and the two men raised their swords.

"This is an outrage," roared Lucas who raised his sword at Asha "This is a vile conspiracy to smear my name. I may be a Codd but I am not a Kingslayer or a murderer. So, why don't you stop your lies and go and play with dolls and dress."

Germund swore and spat.

"These are lies and I denounce them with every bone in me," thundered Germund "Ask all the servants and guardsmen at Pyke, they will all swear by the Drowned God that I was away that night."

Ila knew that this was a lie but she held her tongue. These were armed men who would not hesitate to cut her down. She hid behind Asha and her men.

"What is the meaning of this charade, my niece" taunted Euron, who pretended to be unfazed by these accusations "Are you trying to steal your way to the throne, woman? You cannot prove that I had anything to do with my beloved brother's death. So, now you accuse my supporters? This is nothing more than a vile plot by one of my jealous relatives to keep me from my rightful place as your King."

Euron's followers murmured in agreement.

"Ah, but we have a witness, Uncle" responded Asha sharply "Qarl, bring the girl forward."

Qarl the Maid gently led Ila forward.

"This is Ila, a thrall at Lord Balon's household on Pyke," announced Asha "She witnessed Lucas Codd and Germund Botley with her own eyes helping the assassin to murder my father, your King. Then, they threw his body into the sea to hide their tracks. Ila swears she is telling the truth in the name of the Drowned God, the one true God. "

Euron's supporters booed and raged like a pack of baying dogs. Ila clung tightly to Asha's hand. She could feel the sweat pouring out of her hands.

"All you have are the words of a child," sneered Germund "Perhaps she was some street urchin you picked up during one of your raiding parties, my niece. You then bribed her with toys, milks, and fine dresses. "

Ila had been kicked and spat upon since the night she had fled her home Beyond the Wall. She remembered what her father had taught her. Sticks can break my bones but words will never hurt me. Botley's caustic remarks only convinced Ila that she had to speak up and tell the truth.

"But, I'm not making all this up," shouted Ila. "I saw the King being murdered. Lucas and Germund stood by and let it all happened …"

"Ah, so that thing can talk," interjected Lucas sharply "All you have are the words of a child, and one who is nothing more than a thrall. Perhaps, I should add her to my doll collection."

Lucas' words slashed into Ila like a sword. Soon, she felt a trickle of tears streaming down her cheeks. The Ironborn seemed to regard Lucas' remarks as being beyond the pale. Ila heard a roar of outrage from Asha and Victarion's supporters. Even, some of Euron's supporters were horrified. Euron appeared to be shocked at Lucas' remarks and ordered Lucas to leave. Asha whispered for Qarl to take Ila away and the warrior gently led her away from the fray.

"Fellow captains and reavers, I apologize on behalf of one of my men," said Euron, as he went into damage control mode. "As King of the Iron Islands, I do not condone the mistreatment of thralls in anyway. They are spoils of war but still men and women like you and me nonetheless."

Euron then returned to his combative tone. From a gap behind two of Asha's warriors, Ila watched the spectacle unfold.

"But the fault lies with my jealous relatives over there, my brother and niece," boomed Euron "They are seeking to keep me from the Seastone Chair by scraping the bottom of the barrel. My niece has taken advantage of a young servant girl to keep me from my destiny, your destiny as a people."

However, Asha was prepared for this trick.

"Sorry to disappoint you again, Uncle," said Asha smoothly. "But, I do have some evidence that will corroborate my little friend's story. Rogon and Grimtongue, bring the plank forward."

Asha's companions carried the same white-washed weirwood plank that Ila had clung on for dear life with. Ila recognised a few dents on the wooden surface left behind by her nails. This physical evidence had an immediate impact on Euron's supporters, who quickly dropped their confident and defiant front. Some of them expressed shock and began muttering among themselves.

"Don't let my relatives fool you," protested Euron "They must have found some old plank and then claimed that it came from one of Balon's wooden bridges."

Euron's words only elicited roars and glares from Victarion's and Asha's supporters. Victarion then grabbed the plank with both his strong arms and raised them for all men to see.

"I recognise this plank," roared Victarion with a voice that sounded like ocean waves "This is a weirwood plank that belongs to the outermost rope bridge at my father's keep on Pyke. Dalton, the Red Kraken whose blood runs through my veins, brought home a weirwood trunk from one of his raids into the North. He used the weirwood to build the planks of that very bridge which carried Balon to his death. Don't let the usurper deceive you. I am your rightful King. Euron is only a rogue and demon worshipper."

Victarion's words seemed to have the desired effect. Half the crowd roared with agreement. Several had already begun chanting for Lucas and Germund to be tried and drowned for their crimes. Even Euron's supporters began demanding a trial.

"The Drowned God speaks through this man," ranged another voice. Ila saw an unkempt, bearded man bursting forward to stand beside Victarion. This man was tall and gaunt with a thick beard that fell to his waist. At first glance, he looked like a filthy beggar. However, as Ila would learn, appearances could be deceiving. This man was none other than Aeron "Damphair" Greyjoy, a Drowned Man and Asha's third uncle. He was a leading priest of the Drowned God.

Speaking in a hoarse voice, Aeron addressed the crowd.

"In light of these serious allegations concerning King Balon's death," Aeron announced "I have no choice but to adjourn this Kingsmoot. In the coming days, we will convene a hearing to examine these allegations regarding the late King's death. Now in the name of the Drowned God, I order you to disperse peacefully."

Sensing the wavering tide of public opinion, Euron bowed and addressed his crowd.

"For once, I have to agree with my brother, the Drowned Man," said Euron in a more conciliatory tone. "In the name of the Drowned God, we shall work together to discover the truth about Balon's death and if so we will bring justice to those who are responsible for killing our King. As your King, I command you to comply with the Drowned Man's wishes."

This man seemed genuinely concerned about his brother's death, thought Ila. Or maybe he is a very good actor. After Aeron and Euron's announcements, the crowds began streaming back to their tents and ships. Ila caught a glimpse of a stony look of triumph on Asha's face. To avoid getting lost, Ila clung tightly to Asha's hand. It seemed that the Old Gods had a very good reason for saving her from a cold watery grave in foreign shores. The two bad men were still out there but Asha would protect her.

 **Endnotes**

For those of you who have read my earlier fanfic story _The Black Ironborn_ , you may recognise Harmund Pyke, one of my Original Characters. This chapter takes some artistic liberties with Victarion's first chapter in _A Feast of Crows._ For the purposes of this story, Asha arrives after her Uncle Victarion Greyjoy has already landed. In the book, she and her followers arrived first having landed at Norne Goodbrother's castle and ridden across Old Wyk on horseback. For dramatic effect, I decided to have a two-way contest between Euron and Victarion. Asha and company stumble upon scene, changing everything…


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 4**

Following the announcement of Balon Greyjoy's murder, Asha and her uncles Victarion and Aeron meet behind closed tents to discuss family politics. Can the Greyjoy family resolve their differences? All recognisable ASOIAF characters, locations, and themes belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always, feel free to read and review.

 **Asha's POV: Family Politics**

Night had fallen on Old Wyk. A cold north-westerly wind was sweeping through the shores of the island. Everyone had retreated to their tents and ships for the night. After a hot supper of seafood chowder and barley bread, Ila had been sent off to bed in a separate tent. As a precaution, Asha had sent three of her crew - Qarl the Maid, Hagen the Horn, and Grimtongue to guard the Wildling girl's tent. She would be a valuable witness against Euron's henchmen at the trial which would come tomorrow. Therefore, she was not going to let anything happen to Ila.

Asha was expecting some visitors. Her crew had prepared several freshly caught salmon and hot garlic bread for supper. After the first watch of the night, a group of men approached her main tent. They were her Uncles Victarion the Lord Captain and Aeron the Drowned Man. Victarion was accompanied by his three champions for the upcoming Kingsmoot. There was Nute the Barber, a thickset man with bandy legs and long arms. He was called the Barber due to his skill with the axe. The second man was Ralf the Limper, another friend of Victarion and the captain of the _Lord Quellon_. The third man was Ralf Stonehouse, the red-haired captain of the _Red Jester._

The Damphair was dressed in his usual thick woollen robes while Victarion wore a thick suit of full plated armour. For that occasion, Asha had worn a sleeveless leather jerkin over a brown quilted tunic, green woollen breeches, and salt-stained leather boots. She had decided to show them that she was no ordinary woman. She was a warrior, commander, and a leader who had every right to sit on the Seastone Chair.

"Greetings, my niece," said Victarion, who was trying to put on his most majestic tone "I almost mistook you for one of your sailors."

"It was good that you two could come," replied Asha, who did a curtsey "But you did not need to have worn so much armor or brought such an armed company, Nuncle. I promise not to hurt you under my humble lodgings. I'm no Lord Walder Frey."

"Ah yes, the Red Wedding," added Aeron Damphair "We Ironborn may be reavers and pillagers but we are better than those lot. Now, let's get down to business. We as a family need to maintain a united face if we want to keep the Crow's Eye from winning the Seastone Chair. I have had a chat with my brother and we've agreed to offer you a deal."

"And, what pray may that be," asked Asha

"Let's hear what your uncle has to say," replied Aeron

"You are a formidable warrior and an excellent commander who has proven her worth in combat," said Victarion "If I am crowned King of the Iron Islands and the North, I will make you the Lady Governess of Deepwood Motte, which you have rightfully won in combat. Fine you have always wanted a castle so that shall be your reward. You're also free to marry any man of your choice, perhaps even your childhood friend Tris Botley. So, what do you say about my very fair offer?"

At least the Lord Captain was recognising her combat prowess and leadership skills. But that was still not enough. He was still not willing to share his rule with her. And she was not going to marry that lovesick puppy! She decided to propose her counter-offer. Asha took her deep breath and gathered her thoughts. After a moment's silence, she rose from her stool to speak.

"I have a better offer, so sit down and listen," replied Asha "How about I place the driftwood crown upon your brow myself if you agree to share the rule. I am not asking to sit on the Seastone Chair. What I'm asking for is to stand behind you, to guard your back and whisper in your ear. No king can rule alone. Even when the dragons sat on the Iron Throne, they had men to help them. The King's Hands. Let me your Hand, Nuncle."

Victarion and Aeron were aghast at her offer. She saw the incredulous looks on their faces. What she was proposing was unprecedented in the past two thousand years of Ironborn history. No King of the Isles had ever needed a Hand, much less a woman. She heard Victarion's three champions muttering and giggling among themselves.

"Have you been drinking too much fine Dornish wine," responded Victarion "I have another casket aboard my longship if you want to drink yourself silly. We appreciate your efforts in exposing foul play in my brother's death. But, a woman's place is not in the court of men's politics. So, I suggest you reconsider my offer. You don't want us to marry you to that old oaf Erik Ironmaker."

Asha raged with anger but she decided to hold her tongue. If she showed any sign of losing her cool in the presence of these men that would only raise more questions about her ability to rule. In the end, Asha endeavoured that she would remain as cool as a cucumber throughout the meeting.

"Let's not rush to insult each other," said Aeron calmly "Don't let the Storm God sow discord among us. If we show any sign of strife, Euron will be able to rip us apart. Let's hear the lady tell us she wishes to be Hand to the King."

In a calm and clear voice, Asha explained that she wanted to make peace with the North. Balon's war had gone on for too long and was costing them many lives and the goodwill of the northmen. Her brother and Balon's heir, Theon, had aroused the fury of the North by murdering Bran and Rickon, the younger brothers of the late King Robb Stark. The Ironborn needed to make peace with the North before more lives were lost. Her captive Lady Sybelle Glover had proposed returning Deepwood Motte, Torrhen's Square and Moat Caitlin. In return, the northmen would cede Sea Dragon Point and the entire Stony Shore to the Ironborn. An exchange of hostages would seal the pact and each side would agree to join forces against the Iron Throne. This would be a win-win situation for her and Victarion. Victarion would get to sit his arse on the Seastone Chair while she would get to be his Hand.

Victarion and his champions chuckled with laughter. Aeron did not join in this game but she could see the disapproving scowl on his face.

"This Lady Glover plays you for a fool my niece," responded Victarion dismissively "What she's offering is nothing more than a craven's piece. Sea Dragon Point and the Stony Shore are ours. Why hand them back? Winterfell is a ruin and the Young Wolf lies headless in the earth. We shall have all the North as your father dreamed."

Asha responded with a metaphor of a fisherman catching a grey leviathan only to be dragged down to a watery grave. She stressed that the north was too large for the Ironborn to hold and too full of northmen, who were seeking to avenge the deaths of Bran and Rickon. She added there were rumours that "King" Stannis Baratheon and his Red Priestess had landed in the North and won a great battle against the Wildlings. He would be marching westward soon, bring his red demon with him. Uncle Victarion retorted with his usual jibe about war being men's business. He also vowed that he already had two hands and did not need a third.

"The usurper Stannis serves a red demon. He is despised even among his own countrymen for his heresy," added Aeron in a more diplomatic tone "We are Ironborn and we shall always triumph because we are the descendants of the Drowned God. What is dead may never die."

Victarion and his champions echoed in agreement with the Drowned Man. With such thick-headed men, compromise was impossible. She was not willing to settle for anything less than having a hand in ruling her people. She would aim for the stars.

"Your obstinacy leaves me with no choice but to lay claim to the Seastone Chair," said Asha firmly "You believe that a woman's place lies at home. Well, I shall prove you all wrong. I have Tristifer Botley, Harras Harlaw, and Qarl the Maid standing as my champions. This discussion is over."

Aeron was about to go into one of his long, endless rants about "women known their place" when suddenly they heard cries, shouts, and the clash of steel.

"Oh God," gasped Asha "Ila…"


	5. Chapter 5

Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 5

The Faceless assassin returns to "finish off" his work. However, he encounters unexpected opposition. All recognisable ASOIAF characters, locations, and themes rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always, feel free to read and review.

 **The Faceless Man: The Crow Eye's Job**

" _Valar morghulis"_ ("All men must die" in High Valyrian)

Under the cover of darkness, the Faceless Man made his way into Asha Greyjoy's camp disguised as a thrall returning from night soil duty. This thrall was called Bert, a young ginger-haired peasant taken during one of the late Balon Greyjoy's recent forays into the North. For this mission, he wore the rough clothes of a thrall and carried two barrels on a wooden beam that stunk to high heavens. His identity was a farce. His face had been taken from a lad who had chosen to drink from the fountain rather than face his abusive step-parents. Asha's guards let him enter the camp without asking any question. Who would suspect that this unassuming thrall was actually a highly-skilled assassin?

This was not the first time that "Bert" had worked for Euron Greyjoy. A few months ago, Euron had travelled to Braavos and hired the services of the Faceless Men to murder his brother Balon Greyjoy, the self-proclaimed King of the Isles and the North. The Faceless Men were skilled and deadly assassins who were adept at making their assassinations look like accidents. However, they were known to charge exorbitant fees which rose according to the importance of their target and the difficulty of their objective. To seal the murder of Balon, Euron had forfeited a dragon egg that he had found in the ruins of Valyria, the former capital of the Valyrian Freehold.

Now, Euron had hired his services again. This time to kill the Wildling girl Ila, the sole living witness who could prove that Balon's death was not an accident but foul play. The Faceless Man was initially reluctant to go ahead with the deed since the Many-Faced God had not yet decreed her death. To test the reaver king, he had demanded that Euron kill one of his own daughters as payment. To the Faceless Man's amazement, Euron did not hesitate to slay one of his mongrel daughters in the presence of her weeping mother, a dark-skinned wench from the Summer Islands.

Euron had little affection for his children, who were the baseborn offspring of whores and salt-wives he had seized during his numerous raids. While the Ironborn did not regard the children of salt-wives as bastards unlike the other Westerosi, they still ranked behind the children of rock-wives, free Ironborn women. It seemed that this "King" Euron was prepared to kill anybody to preserve his grip on power. As a further incentive, Euron had personally outfitted the Faceless Man with a left-handed sword, a mailshirt, and a silver belt buckle bearing the silver shoal of House Botley.

Like his fellow brothers and sisters who had accepted the Many-Faced God, he was "no one." The Faceless Men were an ancient society that originated in the volcanic slave mines of Valyria, prior to the founding of Braavos and the "Ruin of Valyria." Followers believed that death was a "merciful gift" from the "Many-Faced God" to end the suffering of mankind. Over the centuries, the Faceless Men had served their god by plying their trade as assassins. While ambitious non-believers regarded assassinations as a "dirty job" that had to be done, the Faceless Men regarded any assassination contracts as a sacrament to their god. While the price was always dear, it was still not beyond the means of the person if they were willing to make the necesary sacrifice.

The Many-Faced God was present all over the world in many different forms. In Qohor, he was called the Black Goat. In the Faith of the Seven, he was the Stranger. In Yi Ti, he was the Lion of the Night. On the Iron Islands, he seemed to embody both the Drowned God and his dualistic opponent, the Storm God. The Drowned God demanded that the Ironborn reave and rape to carve out kingdoms and to make their names known through fire, blood, and song. If a man drowned at sea, it was believed that the Drowned God had need of another oarsman. Meanwhile, the Stormed God lured men to their deaths by setting snares and sending storms at sea.

Still carrying his newly-emptied buckets, the Faceless Man made his way to his target's adobe. On his first trip, he noted that Ila's tent lay near the middle of Asha's camp beside Asha's own tent. Ila's tent was a striped white blue canvas tent shaped like a rounded triangle. Outside the tent's flap opening stood three Ironborn warriors. One was clean-shaven while his two companions wore beards; one red and the other black. They looked alert and well-armed but the Faceless Man's training at the House of Black and White in Braavos had prepared him for this situation.

Pretending to use the path beside his target's tent as a thoroughfare to the thralls' quarters on the north side, the Faceless Man walked towards the guards who stopped their banter to inspect the night-soil collector.

"Halt," said the red-bearded man "Who goes there and what's your business?"

"I'm making my way to the thralls' quarters," replied the Faceless Man in his most submissive tone "Got more shit to collect."

"Eww, allright then," grunted his beardless, pink-cheeked companion who held his nose up to ward off the stench of stool and urine. "Go past, but move fast."

"Right, on my…" replied the Faceless Man. Before he could finish his phrase, he leapt into action and used his wooden beam and pails to knock out two of the guards.

Taking advantage of his two opponents' momentary disarray, he unsheathed his new sword with his left-hand and lunged himself at the third Ironborn guard, a fierce-looking black-bearded man who wore a chainmail shirt. Before the warrior could reach for his sword the Faceless Man had slashed his upper right arm and drawn blood, causing his opponent to drop his sword. He then knocked the Ironborn warrior to the ground with a swift kick to the groin. The man fell and lay squirming in pain.

The Faceless Man was about to move in to finish him off when someone struck the cowl of his hood with a stick; the same beam he had used to carry the night soil pails. The stick delivered a short painful blow but not enough to knock the Faceless Man out. The Faceless Man retaliated by stamping on his second opponents hard felt boots. He had daggers fitted into his leather shoes which slashed through the man's feet; slicing through flesh and bone.

The Ironborn writhed in excruciating pain and the Faceless Man gave him the "kiss of death" by driving his sword through his throat and chest. Under the glare of a nearby brazier, the dying red-bearded Ironborn stared at him intently for a moment as blood flowed through his wound and mouth. Then he was silent for the last time.

However, his death did not discourage his other companions. With a howl of rage and anguish, the clean-shaven Ironborn warrior charged at him. The Faceless Man met his blow with his sword and the two parried in the darkness. The Faceless Man managed to break the deadlock by using his shoe knives to pierce through the Ironborn's leather leggings. His opponent howled in pain which gave the Faceless Man the break he needed to hack through his torso with his sword. The left-handed sword slashed through the man's boiled leather tunic before cutting into bone and flesh.

Leaving the man to wallow in his own blood, the Faceless Man knocked out the squirming black-bearded man with the flat of his sword before making his way into the tent. Already, he heard voices stirring from the other tents. Torches were appearing. He had to act fast. The Faceless Man strode into Ila's tent. Before him, lay a figure covered with a thick woollen blanket. The floor of the tent was lined with hay. The target seemed to be asleep and strangely undisturbed by the noise and commotion outside.

The Faceless Man dived in for the kill and hacked at the figure with his sword. However instead of cutting through flesh and bones, he felt his blade drive through a bale of hay. The Faceless Man inspected the object with his sword. It was not a child. It was merely a bale of hay. The distant glare of a burning brazier. He had not only failed in his mission but has also stirred up a hornet's nest. The voices were becoming louder and more numerous. He had to escape before they captured him.

The Faceless Man hacked his way out through the back of the tent only to find himself surrounded by a score of armed men on all sides. There was a tall, powerfully-built knight who wore thick armour and a long flowing cloak in the shape of a kraken. Standing to his left was a young woman with short hair and dressed in men's clothing. On his right stood an Ironborn priest with a thick beard that flowed down to his waist. So these were Euron's "jealous" relatives.

"Yield now," shouted the woman dressed in men's clothes "We knew that you and whoever hired you would come for the girl. Yield now or I will gladly order my men to hack you to death."

The Faceless Man knew that he was outmatched by his opponents. There was no escape. The struggle with the sentries had only raised the alarm. However, there was still one thing he could do.

The Faceless Man dropped his sword and then reached with his right hand for a leather pouch on his belt. He quickly fished out a vial containing a poison that would bring about a quick but painless death. This was the same poison that his brethren gifted to souls who wanted to die. If Faceless Men were caught, they were trained to take their own lives in order to prevent others from learning the secrets of their society. This suicide was also an extra clause written into his latest contract with Euron, who wanted to hide all involvement in this assassination.

The Ironborn women and her companions cried out in shock and ordered their men to restrain. But the Faceless Man was too quick. Within ten seconds, he had gulped down the entire contents of the vial. The painless poison had an immediate effect. Immediately, his vision began turning hazy and his heart stopped pumping. He began struggling for air. Within seconds, the Facless Man had collapsed face-first into the cold embrace of death. As he descended into the netherworld, he was hit by a flashback of his former life. And then there was nothing but a deathly silence.

 **Endnotes**

This chapter is written through the point-of-view of the Faceless Man, sent to murder Ila. The same guy who murdered Balon Greyjoy. Information on the Faceless Men was based on their article in the _A Song of Ice and Fire_ wikia. George R.R. Martin wasn't clear on the appearances of Hagen the Horn and Grimtongue. I deduced that Hagen had red hair because he has a red-haired daughter. I made Grimtongue black-haired and bearded since there are not that many blonde Ironborn characters. Qarl the Maid is easily recognisable as the clean-shaven Ironborn warrior. Another thing, Euron does not do anything unless it benefits him and his plans. His gifts to the Faceless Man will have implications for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 6

Asha Greyjoy comes to the terms with the loss of her lover, Qarl the Maid. She and her uncles then discover startling new evidence connecting the Faceless Man to the murder of Lord Balon Greyjoy. All recognisable ASOIAF characters, themes, and locations belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. As always feel free to read and review.

 **Asha Greyjoy: Connecting the Dots**

Morning had reached the shores of Old Wyk. A warm sun hung over the deep blue sky like a great lantern. The winds were calm and the waves splattered over the sandy shores of the holy island. A maester had predicted that today would be the first sunny day since the captains of the Ironborn had congregated at Great Wyk to hold a kingsmoot to elect their new leader. Alas there was to be little joy for the Greyjoy clan gathered at Asha's camp.

Taking a risky gamble, Asha had laid a trap for the assassin, believing that he had followed Euron's entourage and would return to finish off his work. For that night, Asha had hidden Ila aboard a longboat _Black Wind_ , which was anchored in Nagga's Cradle. Qarl the Maid had been the most enthusiastic supporter of the plan and now he was dead. Hagen the Horn had also fallen in combat against the assassin. His beautiful red-haired daughter Freya could be heard weeping for her fallen father. Of the three on duty that night, Grimtongue had survived with a few cuts and bruises and was being tended to by her uncle Rodrik Harlaw's maester.

Since the attack last night, Asha had not an hour of sleep. She had spent much of the early hours of the morning mourning the death of her lover. Never again would she touch his clean-shaven pink cheeks. Never again would they share a bed together. She would have married Qarl had he been the heir of a noble family like the Botleys or the Harlaws. However, Qarl was the grandson of a thrall and not of noble birth. The assassin had cleaved him across from shoulder to torso, smashing through his rib cage and lungs. Qarl had drowned to death in his own blood. There was nothing they could do to save him.

Asha would have killed the assassin with her own sword but the assassin had robbed her of that satisfaction. Per Ironborn tradition, Qarl the Maid and Hagen the Horn were to be buried at sea. Asha consoled herself with her people's belief that fallen Ironborn would feast in the watery halls of the Drowned God for all eternity, with every need attended to by mermaids. Asha had little time for religion but this was one of the moments where she wished for a miracle. Alas, the Drowned God was silent.

After mourning, Asha had bathed in the sea. While munching down a quick breakfast of oats porridge, she received word that her uncles were seeking an audience with her.

Later…

The body of the assassin had been brought into one of Uncle Rodrik's tents. Uncle Rodrik was examining the body on a makeshift wooden table. He was known as Rodrik the Reader due to his love for reading, a peculiar art for many Ironborn. As the younger brother of her mother Alannys, Rodrik was her great uncle. Also present, were Victarion and Aeron, who were standing nearby. Aeron was the first to speak to her.

"I'm sorry that I and my older brother underestimated you, Asha," said Aeron "It was a clever idea setting up a decoy for the assassin, for a woman."

 _Clever idea indeed_ , thought Asha, _but a costly one in terms of the lives of two of my crew. It was Qarl the Maid's idea but it cost him his life._

"While we were probing through the assassin's belongings," added Rodrik "We found some items of interest that may help us identify who sent him. He was pretty well-equipped and armoured so he must have been well-paid and well-trained"

Rodrik presented the leather belt that had been fastened around the assassin's waist. Asha and the other people in the room noted the silver buckle on the brown leather belt. It showed a shoal of fish against a silver background. Instantly, that rang alarm bells in everyone's head.

"That's the sigil of House Botley," said Victarion gruffly "They have a silvery shoal of fish on their blazon. I bet that Germund had a hand in this. This is an expensive belt buckle."

"It's certainly no coincidence that Euron rewarded him with half of the Botley lands and titles for betraying his own King," commented Aeron "And now this."

Asha also examined the assassin's sword. Shudders ran down her spine as she remembered that this was the sword that had claimed the life of Qarl the Maid. It was a slender, singled-edged blade with a hilt that was specially designed to accommodate a left-handed wielder. She held the hilt and ran the tips of her fingers against the smooth metal blade. There were some Ironborn who fought with their left hand. But, Asha had a particular individual in mind: Lucas Codd.

"Lucas Left-Hand Codd," spoke Asha, spitting the name with discuss "This gives me another reason to despise the Codds."

"Let's not blame the whole of House Codd for the actions of one man," replied Rodrik "The Codds may be cowards and the offspring of salt-wives and thralls but…"

"…they're still Ironborn nonetheless," finished off Aeron "It's not only our blood that makes us Ironborn. But whether they follow the Old Way."

Rodrik then fetched a handful of silver coins from a leather satchel and passed them round for everyone to examine. Asha fingered a coin in her left palm. On the obverse side was a hooded figure. On the reverse side of the coin was enscribed a peculiar V-shaped symbol with a saw, encircled by the unfamiliar words _Valar morghulis_ and _Valar dohaeris._

" _Valar morghulis_ , that's High Valyrian for all men must die," explained Rodrik calmly "And _Valar dohaeris_ means all men must serve. Which leads me to conclude that our assassin is a Faceless Man. They're a religious cult of assassins based in Braavos across the Narrow Sea. They worship the Many-Faced God and believe that death is their god's gift."

"Another false god," intoned Aeron "An illusion sent by the Storm God to ensnare the minds of men."

"The Crow's Eye must have hired one of these scoundrels," commented Victarion "He's spent three years traveling the high seas. A few nights ago, I heard him boasting that he had tossed a dragon's egg into the sea in one of his foul moods. I think he made up that story to cover the fact that he had hired an assassin to kill our King, our brother."

"My father," added Asha in annoyance.

At that moment, the little Wildling girl Ila entered the tent escorted by two guards, Rogon Rustbeard and Rolfe the Dwarf. Ila was dressed in a faded red linen frock. Her curly blonde hair glittered in the sun. Since her voyage from Harlaw to Old Wyk, the little girl had developed sea legs. She had little trouble sleeping in the _Black Wind_ 's quarters having lived in the northern wastes of the Green Land for several months.

"Ila, come in please," said Rodrik warmly "We're examining the body of the assassin that we caught last night."

Ila was at first scared of the corpse but Asha assured her that the "bad man" was as dead as a doornail. After a minute or two, she picked a slender-looking Braavosi dagger lying on the table.

"That's the knife that he used to kill Balon," beamed Ila in her sweet child-like voice. She then fingered the assassin's damp, well-worn cloak. "And that was the cloak he was wearing the night when I first saw him."

Asha couldn't help chuckling. Finally, the pieces were coming together. They were getting closer to solving the murder of Balon Greyjoy. The evidence was circumstantial but it might still help corroborate Ila's testimony against Germund Botley and Lucas "Left-Hand" Codd. All her three uncles expressed some measure of glee. Asha saw a rare smile on Victarion's nominally grim face while Aeron rubbed his hands in glee. Rodrik also beamed a smile but sighed.

"I guess we have enough evidence to deliver Germund and Lucas to justice," said Rodrik "But we have nothing to pin down Euron. I believe that he had a hand to play in all this."

 _Now was the time to play divide and conquer_ , said Asha. _Let's see how long Euron will defend these scoundrels if he's so fixated on grabbing the Seastone Chair._ Asha smiled.

"I have an idea," she announced "And here's what we'll do…"

 **Endnotes**

Now, let me make it clear that I have no prejudices against left-handed people. I have a left-handed twin brother. I made the Faceless Man left-handed because I wanted to foreshadow something that will happen in the next chapter. My impression of Euron Greyjoy is that he is an unscrupulous politician who is willing to turn on its allies when it is politically expedient to do so. The Ironborn may be reavers, killers, and misogynists, but they strongly frown upon kinslaying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 7**

Asha Greyjoy and company come to deliver justice to Germund Botley and Lucas Codd. Euron changes strategy and cooperates with his former adversaries in "delivering justice" to the murdered Lord Balon Greyjoy. But can the Crow's Eye be trusted? All recognisable ASOIAF characters, locations, and concepts belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. I own nothing and this work is solely fan fiction. As always, feel free to read and review.

 **In the Camp of the Crow's Eye**

Together with her uncles, Asha and a large force of armed warriors made their way towards Euron's great tent, which lay on the slopes of the grassy hill overlooking the shores of Old Wyk. The great tent was made of a golden cloth-like material that glittered under the bright sunlight.

The great golden tent was surrounded by dozens of smaller tents. Dozens of dark blue banners with a malevolent-looking red eye beneath a black iron crown flanked by two crows fluttered above Euron's camp. This was Euron's personal coat of arms.

Aeron Damphair and Victarion led the way, followed by Asha and several warriors from both Victarion and Asha's forces. After some haggling, Euron's sentries reluctantly allow the Damphair and the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet. A Drowned Man and a Lord Captain carried much religious and political clout in the Iron Islands and it was extremely foolish to get on their wrong side, particularly if they were working together. Under Victarion's orders the Iron Fleet had sealed Nagga's bay, preventing any ship from leaving Old Wyk.

The Crow's camp was a kaleidoscope of men, women, and children from the various places that Euron had sailed to during his exile. There were black-skinned men and women from the Summer Islands to the far south of Westeros, ape-like brindled skin half-men from distant Sothoryos, and yellow-skinned folk from Slaver's Bay. Asha also spotted several of Euron's motley crew of mongrels and mutes who spoke no word. She had heard rumours among the campfires that Euron had ripped the tongues out of his crew. There was something deeply disconcerting about their presence.

The crowd parted to make way for the newcomers. Not long after their arrival, Euron marched out of the golden tent accompanied by several of his supporters. The Crow's Eye had a flustered look and frown on his face. Since his return to the Iron Islands, Euron had used the vast treasure he had accumulated in the _Silence_ 's hold to win supporters. Many were men of small account; the sons of salt-wives, the grandsons of thralls, and opportunists like the Codds and the Wynch, who wanted to take the easy route to wealth and power. Lucas Codd and Germund Botley were among them looking smug and defiant, not expecting what was awaiting them

Tailing the Crow's entourage were richly dressed slave traders from the Free Cities of Lys and Volantis, which had originated as colonies of Old Valyria. As the descendants of the old dragon lords, the Lyseni and Volantene exhibited traits like pale skin, silvery-gold hair, and purple, lilac, and pale blue eyes. Euron had not been idle as Asha would discover.

"What is the meaning of this commotion here," boomed Euron. He then decided to deliver yet another grand-standing speech. "I have been meeting with these honourable gentlemen from Lys and Volantis to discuss the new opportunities, in slaves, that will arise from my campaign to unify the Seven Kingdoms by blood, fire, and iron. As soon as I'm crowned King, I will lead a campaign to conquer the Shield Islands and then the Reach. The Tyrells are preoccupied helping the Lannisters to fight their wars. Undefended, their rich lands and beautiful maidens will be ripe for the picking."

 _This men is a crafty politician_ , though Asha, _he's as cunning as a_ serpent. Victarion and Aeron scowled back at Euron with disdain and contempt. The Damphair was the first to open his mouth.

"So, the Crow's Eye has turned slaver and merchant," said Aeron "But alas, we have not come to praise your business acumen but rather to deliver justice. Last night, an assassin, a Faceless Man from Braavos, came to our niece Asha's camp and attempted to kill our main witness, the Wildling girl called Ila. His evil scheme failed and the coward took his own life rather than face the strength of steel. Alas, he stole the lives of two brave reavers, Qarl the Maid and Hagen the Horn. Fortunately, the villain left some evidence which helped us to identify the perpetrators."

At Aeron's signal, two men presented the left-handed sword and the belt-buckle found on the Faceless Man.

"We believe that the left-handed sword belongs to a certain Lucas Codd," continued Aeron "And the belt-buckle bears the sigil of House Botley. Perhaps one of Lord Germund Botley's belongings."

For once, Asha saw a look of shock and dismay on Euron's handsome face. Was it one of learning that his scheme had been exposed? Many of Euron's supporters looked genuinely shocked and horrified. Muttering broke out amongst the crowd. Both Germund and Lucas's faces had turned a pale tinge. Beads of sweat had started to flow down their faces and the two men began quivering. They had finally been caught in their tracks. After a still silence, the Crow's Eye regained his composure.

"You're right, my uncles," said Euron in a conciliatory tone. The Crow's Eye also bowed his head. "I was wrong to disbelieve my niece's reports that our dead King has been murdered by these two scoundrels in my midst. Men whom I have trusted and elevated to positions of power. These are the same men who murdered our dear brother, the King."

As he spoke, his voice then rose and his face turned a bright shade of crimson. Euron then pointed an accusatory finger at both Germund and Lucas who were trying to weasel their way out of the crowd. On Euron's orders, several of his men seized Germund and Lucas. The men protested their innocence but their pleas fell on deaf ears.

"As a King, I cannot allow murderers to stand as my champions," said Euron solemnly "My brothers and niece, I deliver the kingslayers Germund Botley and Lucas Codd to face the Drowned God's justice. I strip them of all ranks, lands, titles, and holdings."

Asha could not help smirking at the two men's predicament. But, why was the Crow's Eye turning ship now? From what she had learnt about Euron from her father and uncles, he was a master of deception and manipulation. Was there more that lay beneath the surface of his motives? Were Lucas and Germund acting alone or were they Euron's disposable henchmen who had outlived their usefulness? They could only find out by extracting a confession out of the two men.

 **The Moment of Truth**

Hours later…

Dusk had descended on Old Wyk. The sky had turned a vivid mixture of dark indigo and dark orange. A cool breeze was blowing over the sands of Nagga's Bay. Campfires were being lit by thralls and salt wives. People were gathering over campfires for their evening meals. Asha and her men along with Ila were settling down to a supper of corn and fish roasted over a heap of coals.

"What will happen to those bad men," asked Ila curiously, as she licked her fingers. Since the arrest of Lucas and Germund, the Wildling girl had been over the moon.

"They will be put on trial and then probably executed," replied Asha "By drowning. You will never have to worry a thing about them again."

"When will I get to see my mum again," added Ila "Is she still alive?"

"I don't known," replied Asha gently "I could talk to my Uncle Euron tomorrow and perhaps he could release her into my custody."

 _This is going to be tricky_ , thought Asha. In the Iron Islands, thralls could not be bought nor sold for gold. While they were still the spoils of war, thralls were fellow men and were not chattel. Their children were born free as long as they were sacrificed to the Drowned God. A man paid the iron price for thralls, or else had none. _But Euron is talking about reviving the slave trade in Westeros. Perhaps even a man as unscrupulous as the Crow's Eye could be willing to trade Orla, Ila's mum, for a lump of gold._

All of a sudden, Asha felt a tap on the shoulder. She found herself starring rough, weathered face of Nute the Barber, one of her uncle Victarion's champions.

"I beg your pardon, Lady Asha," said Nute softly "But your uncles are requesting an audience with you at Nagga's Lair."

Nagga's Lair was a network of tunnels which lay beneath Nagga's hill. It served as a temple and base for the Drowned Men. Now, it was being used as a makeshift dungeon to interrogate and force a confession out of Germund and Lucas. As a lady, Asha did not take part in interrogations or torture; which were the domain of men. This message could mean one of two things. Germund and Lucas were ready to confess to their crimes. Or they had decided to cut a deal by turning against Euron.

After several minutes of treading over the sandy beach, Asha and Nute arrived at Nagga's Lair. The sun had set and a half-moon was hanging over the skies like a lantern. Stars speckled the night sky like diamonds and rubies. Two Drowned Men were guarding the cave and let them through. Several flaming torches guided their way into the Lair. Their journey came to an end in a large stony hall that resembled one of the septs she and her men had sacked during her campaign in the North. The hall was lined with murals of the Drowned God fighting the Stormed God and the Grey King battling Nagga the Sea Serpent. At the left-hand corner of the hall lay a small alcove that was covered by a sheet of indigo curtains.

Asha saw a dejected and bloodied Lucas and Germund squatting between her uncles Victarion and Aeron, who loomed tall and proud. Lucas' thick, long black mane had been shorn while Germund's curly blonde hair had been cut short. Both men were half-naked and had been stripped to their loincloths. Both men had obviously been scourged or beaten. But they were otherwise physically unharmed. But their haughty spirits had been broken.

"Ah Asha, it was good for you to join us," said Aeron "After some scourging and water-boarding, these men have confessed to their part in Lord Balon's death. In addition, they have named Euron as the mastermind in this vile conspiracy. In exchange for being spared the penalty of execution by drowning, both men have agreed to testify against the Crow's Eye in tomorrow's hearing. In return, both men are to be sent to the Wall for the rest of their lives. Perhaps, the new Night's Watch commander Jon Snow could do with a couple more men. Well, let's hear what each of them has to say."

Germund was the first man to speak. In a down-trodden voice, he confessed that he had met the Crow's Eye following a reaving expedition into the Summer Islands. After filling the holds of his ship _Ferocious_ with slaves and booty in the Three Exiles, they had sailed to Lys, a Free City that rested on an island in the Summer Sees. These were men who had forsaken the Old Ways for the easy path of trade and profit.

"Me and my crew were working as slavers for the Lyseni," explained Germund "While celebrating our hard-earned gains at a tavern called the Indigo Dragon, we met the Crow's Eye who had contracted the services of a Faceless Man. In exchange for getting half of the Botley lands from my brother, I agreed to take the assassin back to the Iron Islands with me. After the Damphair began preaching for a Kingsmoot, I agreed to serve as his champion in exchange for being named as Lord of the Arbor, once the Crow's Eye had conquered it. I gave him the belt as a gift of goodwill and this is how he repaid me. By backstabbing me. That damned Crow, I should never have trusted him. I repent that I was blinded by my greed for power and wealth."

"Well, that's the Drowned God's punishment for betraying your King," interjected Victarion "You reap what you sow."

Lucas was the next to speak. In a remorseful voice, he confessed his part in the conspiracy to murder Balon.

"I was a guardsman at Balon's castle in Pyke," said Lucas "Germund convinced me to bring the assassin into Lord Balon's quarters. I supplied the Faceless Man with armor and garments in exchanged for a beautiful Lyseni jacket and a salt-wife from the Summer Islands. I was also named by Euron as his new captain of the guard after my predecessor Loron Shepherd refused to bend the knee to the Crow's Eye. I also agreed to serve as his champion in exchange for being given a vault of diamonds and rubies from a captured Ghiscari galleon. He bought one of my expensive left-hand swords in exchange for offering me lordship over one of the Shield Islands."

Hearing the two scoundrels confess only fuelled Asha's rage against the Crow's Eye. Asha had only contempt for his accomplices, who had betrayed their own liege in return for material and political gain. Sending them to the Wall would not would serve as an everlasting punishment for these kingslayers as long as they lived. After hearing the men's confession, Victarion spoke.

"These men have sworn by the Drowned God that every word of their testimony is true," said the Iron Captain "If any falsehood is discovered, the offer is off and they'll drown. A fitting punishment considering that Germund's brother Sawane Botley was drowned for defying the Crow's Eye. I and Aeron have accepted this plea bargain. We brought you here my niece so that you could offer your consent to this offer. What say you, Asha, the last surviving heir of Balon?"

Asha exhaled and took a moment to consider the offer. Banishing them to the Wall would never bring back her dear father but it would send a strong message to other potential kingslayers in the realm. Suddenly, another thought rang in Asha's head. Her uncles were effective interrogators but how could they be sure that the two men were telling the truth.

"Before I accept this offer," asked Asha calmly "Can we verify that they are telling the truth?"

A broad smile appeared on the Damphair's weathered, bearded face.

"Oh yes, we do have another witness," replied Aeron gleefully "Jaya, you can now join us."

An ebony-skinned woman dressed in a faded green dress emerged from the purple curtains. She had short curly hair and a long pony tail of black pitch. Asha recognized her as a Summer Islander, a dark skinned people who lived in the Summer Isles, an archipelago that lay near the dark continent of Sothoryos.

"This is Jaya, one of the Crow's Eye's salt wives," explained Victarion "She can testify that Euron hired the assassin to kill both Balon and Ila. She risked her own life to bring us this truth."

"For almost eleven years I have been the plaything of this monster called the Crow's Eye," said Jaya in solemn voice. "Euron and his reavers raided my village in Koj. He murdered my parents and made me his saltwife. He liked my songs so he did not cut off my tongue like the other slaves and crew. He made me pregnant and I bore him two children. A boy of ten called Farouk and a girl of seven called Nissa."

At the mention of the name Nissa, the woman began weeping. Aeron comforted her and Asha helped to guide Jaya to a nearby stool.

"Take your time, you are safe here," said Asha gently "We can protect you from the Crow's Eye and these two men."

Asha pointed an accusatory finger at Germund and Lucas who hid their heads in shame.

"So, tell us the rest of what happened," spoke Aeron in a gentle, breezy voice.

The Summer Islander woman continued.

"On the day that he sent the assassin to kill the Wildling girl," continued Jaya "The Faceless Man demanded that he kill his child as payment. He desired to sit on the Seastone Chair so much that he ordered me to bring Nissa. I begged for him to consider but he brushed me aside. Before my very eyes, he pierced my sweet daughter in the heart... I wept all day and night but he did not care... He told me that I was lucky that he did not kill my son Farouk... He told me that my children were as valuable as the contents of his chamber pot. It was so hurtful."

Jaya broke down again. However, she gathered her wits. She told them that Euron had kept the services of the Faceless Man following Balon's death. The Faceless Man had assumed the disguise of a northern thrall who served as a night's soil man. Finally in a tearful voice, she pleaded with Aeron and Victarion to spare the life of her son. Throughout the Seven Kingdoms, it was common-place for different factions to kill the heirs of their opponents to wipe out opposition. When King Robert Baratheon ascended to the Iron Throne, he had ordered the killing of the Mad King's heirs. However, at one of his offspring, a beautiful golden maiden, had survived and had wrecked havoc in Slaver's Bay, disrupting the global slave trade. Asha along with her uncles agreed to honour the woman's plea.

After she had finished testifying, one of Aeron's servants led her out of the chamber. This Jaya was a gift from the Drowned God, if he even existed. Together with Ila and the testimony of Germund and Lucas, Jaya's testimony could sabotage Euron's ambitions to sit on the Seastone Chair. She hated dealing with scum like Germund and Lucas but this was one of the few exceptions. She turned to look at the two men directly.

"Germund and Lucas, I accept your offer," said Asha resolutely "But if you try any tricks at the hearing, me and uncles will personally drown you at sea."

 **Endnotes**

Just a disclaimer, I don't condone the use of any form of torture as a means of getting results. But I wanted to give an authentic feel of Ironborn society. Torture is widely used to get results in the world of _A Song of Ice and Fire._ My mental image of Euron based on _A Feast for Crows_ is that he is unscrupulous and crafty politician who is willing to do anything to get to his goal of conquering all of Westeros. Under the circumstances of my fan-fiction story, that would mean turning on his accomplices if it's politically expedient to do so.

I've never really liked Lucas Codd after he rapes one of Lord Hewett's daughters in the book. Sending him to the Wall would be a fitting form of justice for such a man. I also think that Germund is an opportunist who jumped on Euron's bandwagon to get a greater share of the Botley lands. In my revised version, I added the subplot involving one of Euron's salt-wives. In _A Feast of Crows_ , we never learn the name of his dark-skinned son who briefly appears at Lord Hewett's castle. For this story, I decided to expand on his family's backstory. Astute Readers will also recognise a reference to one prominent ASOIAF character. Is this the end of Euron? Or does the Crow's Eye have yet one more trick up his sleeve?


	8. Chapter 8

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 8**

" _Attack him where he is unprepared; appear where you are not expected."_

Sun Tzu

Euron Greyjoy is charged with murdering his brother Balon and conspiring to murder Ila. Faced with irrefutable evidence, Euron takes extreme drastic measures to secure his claim to the Seastone Chair. All recognisable ASOIAF characters, locations, and concepts rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. This is just an alternate history fan fiction story. As always, feel free to read and review.

 **Ila's POV: Nagga's Hill**

It was late morning by the time Ila had arrived at the foot of Nagga's hill. On the crown of the hill, four-and-forty giant stone ribs rose from the earth like the trunks of great pale trees. According to Ironborn legend, these stony structures were the ribs of the great sea dragon Nagga. At her prime, she had devoured krakens and leviathans and drowned entire islands in her wrath. The Grey King had slain her following an epic battle and the Drowned God had transformed her bones into stone so that the Ironborn would always remember the valour of their first king.

Ila listened deeply as Aeron chronicled the history of the hill.

"Nagga's hill is not the sad, bare rock that you see here today," explained the Damphair "Thousands of years ago, long before the Wall was built and the dragons came to the Green Lands, this hall had been a great longhall. Nagga's ribs served as the beams and pillars of the Grey King's hall. His jaws had been his throne. The hall was also warmed constantly by Nagga's living fire, which the Grey King made his thrall. There used to walls with tapestries woven from silver seaweed most pleasing to the eyes. There used to be a great table shaped like a great starfish which the Grey King's warriors feasted upon, while seated on thrones carved from mother-of-pearl. Those were the glory days of our people."

"What happened to the Grey King's longhall," asked Ila curiously.

"After the Grey King died, men strayed from the Old Way," continued Aeron "As punishment, the Drowned God threw the people to the mercy of the Storm God. The Storm God drowned Nagga's fire, the chairs and tapestries were stolen, and the roof and walls rotted away. Even the sea swallowed the Grey King's throne of fangs. Now, all that remains are those great bones that you see. Men today are smaller and shorter than the great heroes of old. Only we, the Drowned Priests, have kept the people true to the Old Way."

"And that's why we reave and pillage other lands," added Asha "To carve our names in sword, fire, and song."

"Don't the other people get sick of you raiding their lands, homes, and making us thralls," asked Ila

"We cannot go against the Drowned God's commands," replied Aeron "This has been our way of life for thousands upon thousands of years. We are a people distinct from the First Men, Andals, and the Rhoynar. We came from a land beyond the Sunset Sea."

"Well, Uncle Rodrik might beg to differ," interjected Asha

"If I were you, my sweet niece," replied Aeron sternly "I would take the Reader's words with a pinch of salt. He has delved his head into too many books. He's developed too much of a fondness for the Green Lands."

Before they could continue their conversation, cries and trumpets could be heard in the distance.

"Behold, Euron, the King of the Iron Islands and the North," shouted a herald

Ila turned and saw the assembled crowds parting to make way for a man in rich robes and armour. She recognised the Crow's Eye's familiar pirate's patch and lock black hair and neat beard. He wore a long set of red robes over a steel breastplate, which had been taken from a Lannister knight during his attack on the Lannister fleet. He was surrounded by a great company of supporters.

Euron's arrival generated a mixture of responses from the assembled Ironborn. Some cheered the so-called King while others denounced him as a kingslayer and kinslayer. The crowd seemed to be evenly split between Euron's supporters and opponents. The crowd was arranged in a concentric semicircle around the sacred hill which reflected the various classes of Ironborn society. Respectable Ironborn men – the nobility, oarsmen, steersmen, sailmakers, shipwrights, warriors, fishermen – had congregated around the base of the knoll. The common men along with the women, children, and thralls were concentrated at the rim of the semi-circle.

Ila waited with Asha's guards while Asha and her two uncles strode down to receive Euron. Ila watched as the conversation unfolded.

"I, as your King, have come to clear my name," boomed Euron "These accusations are false. All you have are the words of two untrustworthy rogues who have murdered my brother, and my jealous, scheming relatives. I deny them firmly with every bone and muscle in my body."

"You are no king yet," retorted Aeron "The Captains have not elected their new king. Nor have you been crowned with the driftwood crowd."

"These are only formalities," replied Euron defiantly "You do not have the balls to seize me. I am surrounded by my loyal companions. The crowd is evenly divided between my supporters and opponents. You would not dare spill anymore Ironborn blood."

"Oh no, we won't, brother," responded Victarion gruffly "That's why we have convened a trial to test the strength of the allegations levelled against you. I trust that you would want to clear your name."

"I do," said Euron in a softer but still firm tone. "Now, can we get on with this unpleasant business so that I can get back to my work of leading the Iron Isles."

"Well, that's why we summoned you here," replied Aeron "To separate truth from falsehood. To test whether you are worthy to site on the Seastone Chair."

Everyone, including Euron's supporters, murmured in agreement.

 **The Trial**

About half an hour later, the trial of Euron Greyjoy went underway. Aeron had appointed a panel of five judges consisting Lord Rodrik the Reader, Lord Gylbert Farwynd of the Lonely Light, Lord Erik Ironmaker, Lord Dunstan Drumm of Old Wyk, and Aeron Greyjoy. The five judges sat on oak chairs at the crown of Nagga's hill around a makeshift wooden table. The defendant Euron stood to the left of the judges while the witnesses stood to their right.

Gylbert was a tall, lean man with a lantern-shaped jaw and eyes that constantly changed colours. There were rumours that the Farwynds of the Lonely Light, a remote island eight days to the north-west of Great Wyk, were skinchangers who could take the form of seals, walruses, and spotted whales. Amidst the row of strangers, Ila recognized Lord Rodrik's short, neatly groomed beard. Erik Ironmaker, who boasted of being a great warrior, had a long white beard and look like a giant sack of potatoes. He was so fat and old that he had to be carried on a wooden sedan chair. Dunstan was an old man who carried a Valyrian sword called the Red Rain. Finally, Ila recognised the Damphair's waist-long beard and well-worn woollen garments.

Ila watched the court proceedings with the Iron Captain Victarion and Harmund Pyke, one of Asha's men, at the knoll of the hill. Harmund was the mixed-blooded son of Olaf, a minor Ironborn lord and his Summer Islander saltwife. While Victarion outranked his niece Asha, he had chosen not to present the case against Euron since he was not good with words. He was a fearsome warrior and skilled swordsman but was a poor speaker. In the end, he allowed Asha to take his place since she was clever and witty with her tongue.

The first two witnesses to speak were the two "bad men" Germund Botley and Lucas Codd. Stripped of their rich clothing and armour, the two men were dressed in rough linen clothes. Germund spent about half an hour telling the story of how he had met Euron and the Faceless Man at Lys. In return for bringing the assassin back to Pyke, Euron had offered to make the Lord of Arbor in the Reach once the Ironborn had conquered it. Next, Lucas recounted how Germund had bribed him into bringing the assassin into Balon's household in return for a beautiful diamond-studded Lyseni jacket and a new salt-wife from the Summer Islands.

Asha was the third to take the witness stand. She present four items to corroborate Germund and Lucas's testimonies: the corpse of the Faceless Man, the left-handed sword, and the Botley belt buckle. As Asha testified, she held Codd's belt in her right hand and the Botley buckle in her left.

"These two men Germund and Lucas did help the assassin to kill Lord Balon," said Asha sternly "They tried to kill Ila once at Pyke. But, they did not hire the assassin to kill her the second time, on Old Wyk. No, it was this man standing right beside me."

Asha pointed the left-handed sword at Euron, who tried to maintain a poker face. After Asha had finished testifying, Euron took the stand to answer the three witnesses. Even when cornered, he was still a charming orator.

"Thank you, now these three witnesses have testified that I ordered the killing of Lord Balon Greyjoy, my dear brother," said Euron "All that they have are the words of two self-admitted traitors and some circumstantial evidence. They claim that I accepted their gifts – the left-handed sword and the Botley belt – in return for me showering them with titles and lands once we have conquered Westeros. Those are barefaced lies. Why would I have need of a left-handed sword and a belt? I fight with my right hand and I have more than enough belts."

Euron raised the flap of his cloak to reveal three belts under his breastplate. He also had two belts across his armour.

"So, I say that these men are liars," shouted Euron fiercely "They are trying to weasel their way out of their punishment by shifting the blame to me. I have killed men in the heat of battle and forced myself onto countless women. But, I am not a murderer. No am I a kinslayer and a Kingslayer. Those two men hired the assassin to kill Balon, my brother. They then hired the same assassin with that belt and sword to kill the Wildling girl called Ila so that she could not tell the tale. My jealous brothers and niece are trying to keep me from my rightful place on the throne. Don't listen to their lies."

Euron's supporters in the crowd below cheered. It seemed that Euron would be walking out of court a free man. But Asha had one final trick up her sleeve.

"Yes, Uncle," replied Asha sassily "It would seem right now that my case is like the foolish man who built his house on the sand. I do have one final witness. Jaya, you may come up now."

Harmund Pyke turned to escort an ebony-skinned woman up Nagga's hill. Her skin was several shades darker than Harmund's mud-coloured hue but they shared the same woolly hair. Later, Ila learnt that Jaya had come from the Summer Isles like Harmund's mother. There was a deathly silence within the crowd. Ila saw that Euron's face had turned a pale white hue in shock.

"Who is this witness here," thundered Erik Ironmaker

"This is Jaya, one of Euron's saltwives," said Asha firmly "She was present when Euron hired the Faceless Man to murder Ila."

Asha then whispered something to Jaya and the Summer Isles woman stood up and addressed the judges.

"My name is Jaya, the daughter of Hassan the fisherman," said Jaya in a clarion clear voice "I am the salt-wife of Euron and the mother of his son Faruk and his late daughter Nissa. Euron plucked me from village eleven years ago and I have faithfully served him with my body."

Jaya went on to describe how Euron had hired the Faceless Man a second time to kill Ila in order to kill the sole person who witness Lord Balon's death. The Faceless Man had initially refused to kill the Wildling girl because the Many-Faced God had not decreed that it was her time to die. However, Euron persisted and the Faceless Man set a high price: one of his own daughters. While such a request would have turned off many fathers, Euron did not hesitate to order Jaya to bring his own daughter. Using his sword, the Crow's Eye had then pierced his daughter through the heart, killing her instantly. Jaya had wept and pleaded with her husband but he ignored her. He claimed that her children were worthless because they were the offspring of a salt-wife. As Jaya ended her testimony, she broke down into tears. Asha comforted her.

Euron seemed speechless and tried to hide his head during her testimony. Jaya's testimony succeeded in swaying the judges and many of Euron's own supporters. Several people in the assembled crowd began chanting for Euron to step down or to be executed. Rodrik Harlaw then spoke.

"Thank you Jaya for your testimony," he said, as Asha led the woman away "We now have a credible witness who can prove with her own eyes that Euron conspired with the Drowned Man to murder our late King Balon Greyjoy the Ninth of his name since the Grey King."

He then turned to speak to Euron.

"Euron," he said fiercely "Do you have anything to say in your defence."

"Ah yes," sighed the Crow's Eye "I did order the Faceless Man to murder my brother, the King."

There were gasps of horror and cries of outrage from the crowd. Several of Victarion and Asha's supporters cheered.

"But it was for the good of these fair isles," continued Euron "My brother was wasting your lives and resources trying to conquer the cold, barren North. If he were as worthy as the kings of old, he would have seized the opportunity to attack the Westerlands, the Riverlands, and the Reach. The lords of the Green Lands are squabbling among themselves. True, I hired the Faceless Man to kill my brother. I also hired Germund and Lucas to sneak the assassin into Pyke. And it's true that I hired the assassin to kill that Wildling thrall-girl. But I did it for the good of you, my people. I did it to save the Iron Islands from being dragged into a pointless war in the frozen North. Why waste all our men and resources fighting the Northmen when we could be pillaging the wide fields of the Riverlands and the Reach and sacking the treasure-houses of the Lannisters."

"Seize him," ordered Aeron fiercely. Several armed men rushed up the hill to seize the Crow's Eye. But the Crow's Eye had one final trick up his sleeve. He unsheathed his sword. It was an ornate sword of Valyrian steel.

"This is _Nagga the Devourer_ ," roared the usurper "I did not come here willingly to shed the blood of my fellow Ironborn. But you leave me no choice. Followers to me!"

The Crow's Eye raised his shining Valyrian sword with his right hand. At that signal, mayhem broke out among the crowd. Out of nowhere, a horde of savage-looking mongrels and mutes descended on the assembled crowd with hammers, axes, and swords. The cries and screams of women, children, and men filled the skies of Nagga's hill. Suddenly, pandemonium broke out among the crowd. Several men immediately donned black hoods and golden bangles, and drew their swords and daggers. They began stabbing and hacking those around them.

Several more of Euron's foreign minions emerged from behind the hill and began attacking the judges. Dunstan's skull was smashed open by a bare-chested brute with a long braid. Ila saw Gylbert's throat being slit from behind and Erik Ironmaker being stabbed to death by two lean sallow-skinned warriors with bald, pointed heads. Aeron was wrestling with a brindled skinned savage. Asha was aiding her uncle Rodrik against a masked assailant. Out of nowhere, a masked assassin charged at Ila but Victarion smashed his head open with his sword. The great armoured warrior then grabbed Ila with his great big hands.

"Come, let's get the hell out of here before Euron calls down his sorcerers," shouted the Iron Captain.

 **Endnotes**

This chapter sets the stage for the climax of Asha and company's showdown with the Crow's Eye. For months, I toyed with the idea of having Euron demand a trial by combat and sparring off with Victarion. However, this climax seemed very much like a rehash of the Mountain fighting Oberyn Martell. So, I decided to have Euron borrow a page from another Ironborn King called Urron Greyiron, who gathered his men and killed all his rivals at a kingsmoot held following the death of his predecessor Urragon IV. That's how House Greyiron came to rule the Iron Islands for the next millennium until the arrival of the Andals. This kingsmoot is gonna end violently with some characters "killed off." Readers will notice some echoes of the arena battle from _Game of Thrones_ Season 5 Episode 9: A Dance with Dragons.

Astute readers will notice that peoples from Essos and Sothoryos make cameo appearances in this chapter: Dothraki, Jogos Nhai, and Sothoryi Brindled Men. It's no surprise since Euron's travelled all over the world and gathered a diverse multi-ethnic crew. I wanted to stress how interconnected the World of Ice and Fire is. What's good about _A Song of Ice and Fire_ and _Game of Thrones_ is that they have characters from a diverse mixture of races. Harmund Pyke from one of my earlier fanfics also appears in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 9

The Battle of Great Wyk breaks out and the usurper Euron throws everything in his arsenal against his political opponents, including several warlocks from Qarth who unleash a storm of torrential rain and darkness. Asha finds the unlikeliest ally while Ila runs into straight into the talons of the Crow's Eye. All recognisable ASOIAF characters, locations, and concepts rightfully belong to George R. R. Martin. This is just a work of fan fiction meant to explore an alternate history. As always, feel free to read and review.

 **Asha: The Unlikeliest Ally**

Asha along with her uncles Aeron Damphair and Rodrik the Reader fought their way through the chaotic battlefield, accompanied by the sailor Harmund Pyke and Euron's estranged salt-wife Jaya. This was no pitched battle between two armies. It was a total sight of chaos and pandemonium on Nagga's hill and the sacred shores of Old Wyk.

Euron's henchmen had descended on the unsuspecting masses like a pack of wolves ravaging a herd of sheep. Euron's forces were not solely foreign mercenaries and thralls he had seized during his three-year maritime exile. His forces included Ironborn who had agreed to turn on their brothers for silver, gold, and treasure. Ironborn slew Ironborn. Servants slew their masters. Men at arms slew their liege-lords. Neighbours slew neighbours. Brothers slew brothers. Even women, children, and babes were not spared the slaughter. Euron had intended to smash all of his opponents, their spouses, and offspring in one single strike.

To make a bad situation worse, the heavens had opened up with a deluge of torrential rain and lightning. Soon, the sandy shores of Old Wyk had turned into a bog of mud, blood, and corpses. The sky had also darkened.

"The Storm God is working with the Crow's Eye," shouted Aeron, amidst the pattering of rain drops and the roar of the battlefield "This is no ordinary downpour. Euron's wizards must be hard at work."

Armed with an axe in her right hand and a flaming torch in the other, Asha led the way forward.

"Where's Ila and Victarion," she shouted.

"Look out," cried Rodrik, who was nursing a bleeding arm from the assassination attempt.

Asha turned to see a great Sothoryi berserker charging at her with a machete. She saw her opponent's huge square teeth and great pink tongue. The berserker was coming closer and closer by the second. Suddenly, a man with crew-cut hair and dressed in linen rags appeared to the left of the Sothoryi and smashed his head with a great tomahawk. The Sothoryi's burst open like some great turnip; splattering blood and brain everywhere. Some blood splattered Asha's leather jerkin and green tunic.

Asha and her companions approached their rescuer. It was a familiar face but someone whom she did not count as her friend. It was Lucas Codd, the reaver who had conspired with the Crow's Eye to murder her father, Balon. He held the bloody tomahawk in his left hand. After finishing off the dying Sothoryi with a few more blows to the head, Lucas turned to face his old enemies.

Asha still had an axe in her hand while both her uncles and Pyke had raised their swords.

"I don't come as a foe," cried Lucas "I have abandoned the Crow's Eye. I will like to atone for my crimes by fighting one last time with the Greyjoys."

"How can we trust you, a kingslayer," growled Aeron. His great grey beard was soaked with rain.

"I know how Euron created this storm," replied Lucas "He has several Qarthian warlocks working for him. They are hiding at his golden tent guarded by a ring of Unsullied. I may be a Codd but not all of us are thieves and cowards. Let me redeem my name through blood and iron."

For all the hate and anger she had harboured towards Lucas, she hated the Crow's Eye even more for killing her dear father so that he could sit his arse on the Seastone Chair. Now, Euron had unleashed a bloodbath in order to purge all those who were standing in his way to realizing his vision of ruling the Iron Isles and the Green Lands. Now, all that hate and anger towards Lucas was washed away by the wet realization that this man had saved her life. She no longer desired to strike the man down with her sword. Instead, she decided to focus on the greater battle: one that would determine the history of her people.

"Lead us there," said Asha "And we will pardon you and restore you name."

 **Ila: In the Talons of the Crow's Eye**

"Rally to me, to me," bellowed Victarion amidst the clash of blades and the roar of the battlefield.

With his heavy plated suit of armour and helm forged in the shape of a kraken, the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet was a recognisable sight in the battlefield. Already, the other Ironborn had begun to rally for a counter-attack against Euron's horde of mutes, foreign mongrels, and turncoats. Several men had begun raising the banners of House Greyjoy: a golden kraken on a black field. A masked turncoat attempted to charge at Victarion with an axe but one of Asha's men – a tall imposing man called Ralf the Dwarf – impaled the scoundrel through the chest with a great javelin.

Other men had begun blowing horns.

"Let's stand and fight against the usurper and his minions," roared Victarion "Reinforcements are coming any moment now from Nagga's Bay. So, let's write our names in iron, blood, and song."

Victarion's men cheered and they began forming a circle around the Lord Captain. Together, they fought their way through the battlefield. Ralf the Limper, Tristifer Botley, and Red Ralf had begun evacuating the women, children and elderly from the battlefield.

"Go, get out now Ila," shouted Victarion "The battlefield is no place for a child."

"I want to see you kill the Crow's Eye," shouted back Ila

"He'll kill you first than me," retorted Victarion "Now, go."

Ila carried a wailing babe and led two frightened young brothers, one three and the other five, out of the fray. They tried to keep up with the other women and children. Several warriors escorted them; protecting them from the blades and axes of Euron's henchmen.

After a gruelling trek through mud and blood, the civilians finally made it to the sandy beaches of Nagga's Bay. Several of Euron's reinforcements had just disembarked in their longboats and helped to evacuate the children. A great Sothoryi footman with brindled brown-and-white-skin and great long arms helped Ila to life the wailing babe and the two brothers onto the longboat. Asha then helped a frail old woman up onto the longboat.

With the boat almost full, Red Ralf ordered his crew to set sail. The Sothoryi turned to pull Ila aboard but she refused to go.

"No, I must find my mummy and daddy," she lied.

"They must be dead," replied the Brindle Man. "Captain Ralf says all women and children must go."

Rather than scream and argue, Ila turned and ran back to the battlefield. Her linen frock was soaked with rain and seawater. Behind her, Ila heard the cries and shouts of the crew and passengers but she ignored them. She ran as fast as a deer fleeing a ravenous wolf back into the battlefield. The rain was getting heavier and the sky was turning darker.

Running through the thick of battle, she dived several times to avoid being crushed by a tomahawk or speared by a sword. She also found herself leaping over the bodies of the dead and dying. Amidst the darkness, it was hard to tell who was friend and who was foe. Suddenly, Ila tripped over a fallen shield.

The impact of the fall threw her onto the ground like a hard rock. Ila spat out a loose tooth and felt blood trickling down her right knee. Before she could stand up, Ila found herself staring into a familiar face. Someone she did not want to meet. She found herself staring into the handsome, pale angular face of Euron Greyjoy himself. She recognised the eyepatch covering his left eye and his ice-blue right eye. He had a lone handsome mane the colour of black ink and a neatly cropped beard.

"Well, well. What have we hear," said the Crow's Eye in a snake-like voice. "It's the little Wildling bitch who created all this trouble."

Ila tried to run but he grabbed her with her long blonde hair. The Crow's Eye grabbed her with both his arms. When she tried to bite his left hand, he flashed a knife at her with his right.

"Now, you will behave, little girl," said the Crow's Eye "Or I will be forced to kill you."

 **Endnotes**

To give full gravity to the Battle at Old Wyk, I decided to spread it out over two chapters. It's too action-packed to be packed into one chapter especially because there are two point-of-view characters. Will Asha & company succeed in their quest to defeat Euron's warlocks and turn the tide of the battle? Will Ila survive the talons of the Crow's Eye? See the next chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 10**

Asha and company venture into Euron's golden tent to confront the warlocks of Qarth. Will she survive their sorcery and charms? All recognisable ASOIAF characters, locations, and concepts rightfully belong to George R. R. Martin. This is just a work of fan fiction meant to explore an alternate history of the World of Ice and Fire. As always, feel free to read and review.

 **Asha: The Warlocks of Qarth**

Euron's great golden tent loomed ahead like a great pearl lying in the midst of the sandy flats. Amidst the darkness and relentless rain, the golden tent shone like a dull lamp. Strange ethereal noises rang from the great tent. Euron's tent was surrounded by a circle of warriors wearing spiked bronze caps and armed with long spears. With their shields, they formed a circular wall around the great golden tent of the Crow's Eye.

These were the Unsullied, a breed of eunuch slave-soldiers from the Ghiscari city of Astapor who were renown throughout the Known World for their martial prowess and unquestioning obedience. They were regarded as some of the most disciplined troops in the world and also made excellent guards. Their training began at the age of five when young slave boys were plucked from their mothers and castrated root and stem. Throughout their lives, the Unsullied endured a brutal and regimented training programme that made them into fierce but disciplined soldiers. Unlike free men, they never raped or pillaged following a battle.

Asha recalled reading about the Unsullied's combat prowess one rainy day when she was a girl of ten. During the Battle of Qohor, an army of three thousand Unsullied armed with spears had held back a Dothraki khalasar that was over fifty thousand strong. Only six hundred of the Unsullied survived the battle but over twelve thousand Dothraki and their horses fell that day. To honour the Unsullied, the surviving Dothraki had ridden before the Unsullied lines, and thrown their cut braids down in front of them. Given their excellent track record, it was no surprise that the Crow's Eye had purchased a number of these warriors.

"I count at least twenty of them," said Lucas "Left-Hand" Codd, her former foe who had become their unlikeliest ally in the fight against Euron.

"The Crow's Eye has hired the services of sorcerers," growled Aeron Greyjoy, as he rubbed his eyes.

"They're trained to fight as a phalanx," whispered Asha loudly "So, I suggest that we unleash the archers among us."

"Ah, and rain down death on them," added Grimtongue.

"I wouldn't underestimate the Crow's Eye if I were you," interjected Germund Botley "He's got basilisks or lizard-lions. The guy's fond of collecting monsters from distant lands."

Like Lucas Codd, this former accomplice of the Crow's Eye had decided to change sides in the midst of the mayhem. He also wanted a chance to redeem his blackened reputation by fighting or dying in combat.

The thought of fighting basilisks and lizard-lions sent shivers down Asha's spine. Basilisks were large dog-sized lizards that were capable of ripping dogs and pigs into shreds. Lizard-lions were great giant lizards the size of lions with massive jaws that were capable of ripping a man to shreds.

"Lizards, why does it have to be lizards," groaned Asha

"Don't give up, my niece," said Uncle Rodrik gently "We're in this together and if it's the Drowned God's will that we die trying to stop the Crow's Eye. So bet it."

"I'll like to write my name in iron, fire, and song," said Freya, Hagen's daughter

"Me too," murmured Lorren Longaxe in agreement

"Me three," echoed Rook

"Me four," added Harmund Pyke

Asha commanded thirty-and-five men, survivors of the massacre at Nagga's Hill. At least ten of them had the wisdom to carry their bows and arrows and crossbows with them. Or to pick up some fallen weapons amidst the mayhem and carnage.

 _Let's do this for the good of the Iron Islands,_ she thought, _and the Seven Kingdoms_. Rising from a crouching position, Asha rose with an axe in her right hand and a charred torch in her left hand, which had been doused by Euron's sorcerous rain.

"This Crow's Eye has murdered your king and many of our kin and friends," she shouted "Now, he has consorted with sorcerers and demons to kill all who oppose his ungodly rain. In the name of the Drowned God, let us put a stop to his sorcery!"

The other Ironborn raised their swords, hammers, axes, and bows-and-arrows and let out a great roar. They swarmed Euron's camp from all directions and charged towards his great golden camp and the shield wall of Unsullied. Immediately, the Unsullied lowered their spears. However, Asha had prepared for this. Her archers and crossbow men open fire on the Unsullied.

"Aim for their faces and necks," screamed Asha. The Unsullied wore bronze helmets but they lacked visors and their necks were left exposed. They only wore a quilted tunic over their chest.

Asha's archers and crossbowmen rained a torrent of arrows and crossbows on the Unsullied. Within seconds, several had fallen; leaving gaps within the shield wall.

"Go, now," bellowed Aeron Damphair "For the Drowned God."

Several voices echoed in agreement. Since the defeat of the Greyjoy rebellion, the Damphair had not raised a sword or hammer in anger. Asha leapt forward through a gap and knocked down an Unsullied with her axe. She then finished the job by smashing him through the chest with two savage blows. _That should give him a quick, painless death_ , she thought.

Having breached the Unsullied shield wall, Asha entered the golden tent of the Crow's Eye. On the outside, it was made of a tough, golden cloth that could withstand wind, rain, and sleet. As she passed through the silken inner flaps, Asha found herself within a darkened interior that was lit up by several braziers and tall candles. There was a rich, overwhelming smell of incense, myrrh, and frankincense in the air. The Crow's Eye tent was richly decorated with ornate furniture, ivory, statues to strange gods, and other loot that Euron had accumulated during his three years of exile. Gosh, this man lived in the lap of luxury, she thought.

Grimtongue and Aeron were next to follow. Next came Rodrik, Freya, Tristen Botley, and Rook.

Rodrik was bleeding from a gash in his right shoulder. Outside the tent rang the cries of men, the clash of steel, and the roars of strange monstrous beasts. The Crow's Eye's guards had set his lizard monsters loose on her men. She heard the clang of steel striking hard hides.

At the heart of Euron's great golden tent sat a circle of five individuals; three men and two women. They wore long, beaded robes and hoods which shrouded their heads. There was something creepy and sinister about their presence. They seemed to be chanting on some strange tongue. In the middle of the circle lay a blue, glowing flame. Screaming, Aeron and Germund charged at the warlocks but some invisible force threw them to the ground.

The warlocks then turned to face the intruders. They removed their beaded hoods to reveal faces with death pale white flesh and pale blue lips. Even the whites of their eyes were blue. Amidst the shroud of smoke and incense, their leader appeared to be a beautiful woman with long platinum hair and purple eyes. But as the shroud passed, Asha saw her true form and appearance. She was a withered old hag with violet blue flesh, pale blue lips, and pale blue eyes; the same colour as the Crow's Eye. She was one of the Undying Ones.

"Who dares to disturb the domain of the Undying Warlocks," thundered the Undying hag with a voice of thunder.

"I am Asha Greyjoy, the daughter and last surviving heir of Balon the Ninth of his Name since the Grey King," bellowed Asha "I am here to put an end to the Crow's Eye's sorcery and end his reign of tyranny and death."

"Yield or die, you heathens," roared Aeron "How dare you defile the sacred shores of Old Wyk! You are enemies of the Drowned God! Surrender now or we will cut up your flesh and feed it to the fishes."

"Haha," sniggered the Undying hag "Neither words nor swords can threaten us."

She and her companions raised their arms and hands. Suddenly, Asha and her companions felt a strange invisible force chocking their necks and chests. It was like being strangled to death by a great serpent.

"This is but a small sample of our powers. Our powers are greater than your Drowned God," taunted the Undying hag "Now, you will die. But there is something the blue flames want to show you. Something from the future"

At the sound of her voice, the blue fire quadrupled. It was a strange fire because it did not burn any of the tent nor did it leave a smell. Through the blue flames, she and her companions saw a stark vision of the future. A great winter with a long, dark night had descended on all of Westeros including the Iron Islands. Even the seas were frozen solid with ice. All of the Iron Islands were covered in snow. From the North, hordes of undead wrights, which had once been living men, were descending on the Iron Islands.

They were led by demonic ice demons with glowing blue eyes that rode on dead horses and giant spiders. The Ironborn fought back with sword and fire but to no avail. They were overwhelmed by the legions of the undead, who devoured on the flesh of the living. When all seemed to be lost, a figure bearing a flaming sword that parted the darkness appeared in the distance. He rallied men of all races for a great battle against the darkness and defeated the Others…

Asha's eyes were growing dim. This invisible force was choking the life out of her and her companions. It seemed that it was going to be the end. The Undying hag and her companions smirked at the plight of their foes.

"So, here lies Asha Greyjoy and her merry company," taunted the hag "Nobody crosses the…"

Before she could finish her sentence, a ray of light burst through the dark tent. Asha caught side of a wet sword and a wet head. It was Lucas Codd. He and the other Ironborn had succeeded in overcoming the Unsullied and Euron's lizard-monsters. Lucas, followed by Germund, Lorren Longaxe, Harmund Pyke, Fingers, and several others hacked their way into the tent with their blades. As quick as a pack of wolves, Lucas and his companions cut down the hag's companions with their blades. The ground quickly spilled with pale blue blood.

Almost instantaneously, Asha felt the invisible snake coil around her neck and torso loosen, as did her companions. Grabbing her axe, she planted her axe in the hag's head. Her head burst open like a rotten pumpkin. Asha could not believe that the warlock's flesh was softer than boiled pumpkin. The rain washed away the sorcerous blue fire. All of a sudden, the rain and lightning came to an abrupt stop. Asha and her companions caught a glimpse of the sunlight.

Asha and her companions had just turned the tide of the battle; though most of the acknowledgment had to go to Lucas and Germund, who had restored their names and standing in Ironborn society. The two Ironmen stood tall and proud over the corpses of the warlocks. They were no longer under the pall of shame. Nay, they were once again worthy Ironborn.

"It seems we won't be sending you to the Wall after all," said Aeron "You have saved the day."

"Thank the Drowned God," chuckled Germund "I hate snow and ice."

"Well, that shows that not all of us Codds are thieves and rogues," joked Lucas.

Asha smiled. But then another thought crept into her head. Thinking allowed, Asha said, "But where's Ila and Victarion?"

 **Endnotes**

I am sorry that the great fight between Victarion and Euron will have to wait till the next chapter. Too much happens in this chapter. Basically, Asha and company not only encounter the Qarthian warlocks and the Unsullied. They also see a glimpse into the future that convinces them that the Others are real and that the Ironborn have to change their ways in order to survive.

Well, think of the Others as representing climate change. The unseen force that almost chokes the life out of Asha & company is a reference to The Force from Star Wars. I also decided to give Germund Botley and Lucas Codd a second chance to show that anybody can change for the better.


	11. Chapter 11

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 11**

" _What do we mean by the defeat of the enemy? Simply the destruction of his forces, whether by death, injury, or any other means—either completely or enough to make him stop fighting. . . . The complete or partial destruction of the enemy must be regarded as the sole object of all engagements. . . . Direct annihilation of the enemy's forces must always be the dominant consideration."_

Carl von Clausewitz

At last, we come to the final showdown between Victarion and Euron Greyjoy. Which Greyjoy will win? The fate of the Iron Islands and Westeros hangs in the balance. All recognisable ASOIAF characters, locations, and concepts rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. This is just a work of fan fiction which tries to imagine an alternate history of the World of Ice and Fire. This chapter is told from the point of view of Victarion Greyjoy.

 **Victarion: Leading the Counter-Offensive**

The rain and thunder storm had come to a sudden an abrupt stop. The rain clouds retreated and the sun shone with all its glory and majesty over the blood-stained shores of Nagga's Bay. The sandy shores were still muddy and blood from the recent downpour and the fighting. Countless bodies and weapons defiled the sacred shores of Old Wyk. What should have been a trial had devolved into a life or death battle that determined the future of the Iron Islands.

The evacuation of the women, children, and thralls had been successful. Most of the survivors were safely aboard the cogs, carracks, and dromonds which lay in deeper waters. The sudden end of the rainstorm had allowed Victarion to land his reinforcements. _It was a good idea to keep the fleet anchored in Nagga's Bay_ , he Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet had held back half of his forces on the Iron Fleet. These included archers, crossbow men and cavalry riding on horses.

Horses were precious few in the Iron Islands since these fair isles were too rocky and sparse to breed horses. Thus, unlike the other Seven Kingdoms, the Ironborn lacked a large cavalry of knights on horseback. Knights on horseback were some of the strongest pieces on the battlefield. Horses gave their riders an advantage over their ground opponents in close quarters combat. And Victarion commanded most of the Ironborn's cavalry.

Victarion's archers and crossbowmen unleashed a rain of death on Euron's forces. His cavalry then descended on the shores of Old Wyk and cut a deep scythe of death through the Crow's Eye's forces. In his haste to destroy his opponents, Euron had thrown all of his forces into the battlefield. By doing so, he had inadvertently exposed his weakness for Victarion to exploit. And the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet did so with utmost Machiavellian cunning and brute force.

No quarter would be shown to Euron's mutes, mongrels, and turncloaks. They would be purged with steel and their dead corpses would be burnt in a great pyre and scattered to the four winds where they would find no resting place. By joining forces with the Crow's Eye, they had ceased to be Ironborn.

Victarion himself commanded the cavalry charge from atop a strapping black stallion. With his kraken's helm and thick armour, he inspired terror and awe among friend and foe alike. A sallow-skinned Oriental savage attempted to hack at Victarion's horse with his axe. The Lord Captain beheaded him with a quick slash of his sword. A half-naked brindled-skin berserker armed attempted to impale him with a spear. However, one of Victarion's mounted archers finished him off with an arrow through his eye.

Victarion's cavalry trampled over Euron's forces, leaving crushed bodies in their wake. The infantry put the wounded and dying out of their misery. Euron's forces fled for the safety of the Crow's Eye's tent city but they found no refuge there. His reliable niece, Asha, had already attacked Euron's great golden tent and put his warlocks and Unsullied to the sword. Asha's men had formed a line outside of the tent city using the shields and spears of Euron's fallen Unsullied guards. The Crow's Eye's forces were now crushed between two iron fists. Euron's crew of mutes and mongrels fought to the last men. Some of the masked turncoats threw down their arms and attempted to surrender. However, Victarion and his men cut these cowards down with their blades.

"If any of these traitors begs for mercy, cut their throats first," bellowed Victarion "Pile up the bodies and burn the dead. None of them will be dining in the halls of the Drowned God."

His niece was more merciful and spared those who surrendered. Asha had made an agreement with Euron's salt-wife to spare her life along with that of her son Faruk. In addition, Asha had ordered her men to spare Euron's other salt-wives and their offpsring. She had little appetite for killing women and children in cold blood. Plus, children should never die for the sins of their parents. Finally, as Greyjoys, they were valuable chess sets.

Harmund Pyke, Freya, and several others were taking them into custody. By the ninth hour, all resistance had ceased. The shores of Nagga's Bay were strewn with countless bodies and discarded weapons. Many of the bodies were so mangled and mutilated that it was hard to tell which side they had been on.

In addition, Asha's men had also seized control of Euron's red ship, the _Silence,_ after a savage battle. All of Euron's crew of mutes and mongrels had fought to the death. The ship's hold were reportedly soaked in blood and guts. Victarion made a mental note for himself to order the accursed ship's burning. All of Victarion's things were cursed. Who knows how many demons and monsters he had been fornicating with inside its dark holds.

Asha, Aeron, and Rodrik Harlaw approached carrying several withered pale-white heads with blue lips. The foul stench of rotting flesh filled the air. Victarion along with Nute the Barber and Ralf the Limper dismounted from the mounts.

"So, what have we here, my family," asked the Lord Captain

"These are the heads of Euron's warlocks," said Asha triumphantly "With the help of Lucas Codd, we snuck into the Crow's Eye's tent and slew them."

"They called on black magic and sorcery," added Aeron "But the Drowned God proved stronger and gave us the victory to defeat these foes."

"We're got Lucas Codd and Germund Botley to thank for that," finished Rodrik the Reader "These men have whitened their blackened names and done penance for the crimes that they had committed. What do you say? Should we pardon them?"

"It doesn't change the fact that they helped Euron to kill our Lord and my brother," responded Aeron "But, I guess that we have to give them credit where it is owed. They did help to turn the tide of the battle. I don't think we'll need to banish them to the Wall."

"But don't let my rotten uncle hold his ill-gotten gains," protested Tristifer Botley "I am the heir to Lord Sawane Botley. I want you to restore the lands to my family that Euron unlawfully usurped. I wouldn't let a traitor gain my father's lands. Not over my dead body."

Before an argument could break out, Victarion silenced the young Botley heir. Due to the stress of the day, Victarion had begun to develop a raging headache. The heavy Kraken's helm only made things worse.

"Enough, we're have had enough fighting for the day," growled Victarion impatiently "And you're making my headache worst."

"Where's Ila," asked Asha "Has anyone seen her?"

"I thought I sent her to the ships with the other women, children, and thralls," replied Victarion, as he removed his great heavy kraken's helm. It was a relief feeling the cool sea breeze flowing past his grey head.

"For that matter, has anyone seen Euron," interjected Aeron "The Crow's Eye is a dangerous foe even when defeated."

At that moment, three of Asha's men – Droopeye Dale, Six-toed Harl and Eerl Harlaw – appeared. They had been running and were panting deeply.

"My apologies, my lord," reported Dale "But it's a very urgent matter. The Crow's Eye…the Wildling girl…"

"Our men cornered the Crow's Eye at Nagga's Hill," finished off Six-toed Harl "He's threatening to kill her… unless we give him safe passage off the Iron Isles…"

 **A Time to Settle Scores**

Victarion and his relatives mounted their horses and galloped as fast as they could to Nagga's Hill. The Lord Captain's mind burned with rage. The Crow's Eye had cheated death yet again and that Wildling girl Ila had disobeyed his direct orders to leave the battle. Now, she had landed herself in trouble and Victarion and his relatives had to bail her out. When would kids ever listen to their grownups, grumbled Victarion.

Several warriors had formed a rough line at the knoll of Nagga's Hill. Between the great stone ribs of Nagga stood the Crow's Eye and his hostage. The Crow's Eye was still in good shape despite a gash on his forehead and a cut on his lower left arm. His steel breastplate was still intact apart from a few dents and several missing belts. Euron had cast off his crimson flowing robe in the heat of the fighting but he still had his great Valyrian sword, which he held against the neck of his captive, Ila. The Wildling girl was unharmed but her long blonde hair was a messy wet mop. She had been crying since Victarion saw several streaks on her soft, rosy cheeks.

"Brothers, in-law, and sweet niece," said Euron, who made a childish cheeky grin at Victarion "It's great that you could come here to discuss my surrender. I know that I have caused the deaths of many good Ironborn men and created many widows and orphans. I deserve every punishment for all the sins I have done. So, to save you the trouble of drowning me at sea, I've decided to leave the Iron Islands for good."

"The only way you're leaving this sacred isle is as a naked corpse thrown into the sea," roared Victarion "I'm not willing to shed the blood of a fellow Ironborn. Enough Ironborn blood has been spilled on Old Wyk today. So, you can choose to embrace your watery willingly or I will come and drag you down into the sea in chains. It's your choice, brother."

Victarion spat out the word brother with contempt. He hated the Crow's Eye with every bone and sinew in his body.

The Crow's Eye merely laughed at his offer.

"How' bout I propose a counter-offer," replied Euron in a mocking tone. "I know you want to kill me after I seduced your salt-wife and sowed my seed into her. So, why not we settle our argument once and for all? Don't you want to kill me, brother or are you too craven and honourable?"

Upon hearing Euron's words, Victarion felt the rage and anger building up under his boiling metal armour. Euron was no longer his brother ever since the Crow's Eye defiled his salt-wife and sowed his seed into her. The only way that Victarion could protect his honour was to put the unfaithful wrench out of her misery. How dare she have the temerity to tell him to his face that the child in her womb was not his! He would have bash the Crow's Eye to death with his fists had Balon not stepped in and exiled the scoundrel to the far corners of this World of Ice and Fire.

"I do," bellowed Victarion fiercely "But, enough blood's been spilled today. I will not a kinslayer like you!"

"Oh, I'm afraid you have no choice, Vic," replied Euron. The Crow's Eye dug his dagger closer to Ila's flesh. Not deep enough to kill her but enough to draw out a droplet of blood.

"Now listen my brother," barked the Crow's Eye "If you don't give me safe passage from the Iron Islands, you can kiss this Wildling brat goodbye forever! However if you want to settle our differences in combat, I will let her go. Her life for yours or mine! So what say you, my brother? My family! Come on, let's settle this once and for all."

Despite his raging headache and his sweat-soaked body, Victarion suddenly felt a surge of strength flow through his blood and veins. The opportunity to exact revenge on the Crow's Eye for defiling his bed and forcing him to take the life of his salt-wife.

"I'll take the deal," Victarion found himself shouting "But let the girl live."

"Challenge accepted," replied Euron curtly, and he let Ila go.

The crying Wildling girl ran into the arms of Asha who cuddled her and carried the Wildling girl away from the scene. Victarion's decision to take on the Crow's Eye sparked some discussion among his relatives and men.

"Don't do it," pleaded Aeron "He's just baiting you for a fight. He's not worth fight about. His cause is dead."

"Give us the order," added Nute the Barber "And I'll willingly cut down the Crow's Eye myself."

"No," replied Victarion solemnly "A deal is deal and I always honour my word. Even with a rogue."

 **The Kraken and the Crow's Eye**

For his duel with Euron, Victarion had decided to wield his trusted battle axe and a rounded rectangular shield emblazoned with the golden Greyjoy kraken on a midnight black field. He was covered from head to toe in plated armour. Victarion never shied away from the battlefield especially from a conflict that had been raging in his mind and heart for three long years. How he long to smash Euron's smiling teeth with his bare fists. His niece Asha had placed the kraken's helm on his head.

"Take care, uncle," she said "Whatever you do, don't get yourself killed."

"There is a time and season for everything," replied Victarion gruffly "The Drowned God alone chooses when a man should live or die."

"One more thing, Uncle," whispered Asha "Could you reconsider my offer to be your Hand."

The thought of a woman helping him to rule the Iron Islands irked his mind. It went against the grain of Ironborn society to have a woman rule. Asha had twigged some conservative noses by wearing chainmail and commanding her own longship. But, now was not the time to argue about whether women should stay at home.

"I'll think about it," replied Victarion, as he lowered his visor.

The Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet boldly strode forward to face his adversary at the slopes of Nagga's Hill. Behind him, a crowd of tired warriors had gathered. The sky was turning a light yellowish-orange hue which foreshadowed the night to come. _For the Drowned God and family_ , thought Victarion.

While Victarion was capped from head to toe in plate armour, the Crow's Eye was lightly armoured by contrast. He wore a steel breastplate over boiled leather but had no helm. His sole weapon was a steel sword forged from Valyrian steel. But, Valyrian steel was the strongest and most durable metal in the entire Known World. Forged from spells, they were lighter, stronger, and sharper than even the best castle-forged swords.

Since the Doom of Valyrian, Valyrian swords had become exceedingly rare since the secret of making them had been lost. Many noble households kept them as treasured heirlooms. Only the most knowledgeable swordsmiths could reforge swords from existing Valyrian steel. The Crow's Eye must have either stolen one during his numerous raids or paid a blacksmith at Qohor to reforge one. Victarion was skilled at fighting with the axe but he did not know how he would hold out against Euron's Valyrian sword.

Burning with rage and hatred, Victarion charged at the Crow's Eye with his axe but the scoundrel dodged him.

"Ha ha, brother," taunted the Crow's Eye "Want to dance with me."

The Crow's Eye then jabbed him at his left-elbow joint. Victarion felt a painful scratch and saw some blood trickle down his armoured lower arm. Scowling, Victarion tried to bash him with shield but the scoundrel quickly jutted to his right like a hare. Victarion then swung his axe at Euron's head but only caught his boiled leather-covered left arm. To Victarion's joy, his axe had drawn some blood but Euron had not given up the fight.

Scowling in pain, Euron hacked at the wooden handle of Victarion's great battle axe. To the Lord Captain's horror, the wooden beam shattered and the axe head fell to the ground, narrowly missing his boots by a few inches. However, Victarion had prepared for this situation and drew his sword; a single-handed castle-forged steel blade.

"Now, that's more like it," said Euron "Let's play with swords like when were little kids."

For minutes, the two former brothers parried with their blades. Victarion's ears rang with the hard thud of metal against metal. Euron tried to prise off his kraken's helm but the Lord Captain shielded his blows with his great rectangular shield. Striking gold, Victarion managed to wrench off Euron's patch with his sword; revealing an empty chamber where once his left eye had been.

For the second time since the fight began, Euron scowled with rage.

"Ready to give up now, Crow's Eye," taunted Victarion

"Not yet," barked the Crow's Eye, who turned to address the spectators "Do you want to know how I lost my left eye? Well, me and little Vic here were playing bows and arrows one afternoon. I had killed his beloved moggie Lady Norris by accident but he did not believe me. He told mum and dad that my eye injury was an accident. Mum and Dad believed him. You were always their second favourite, next to Balon."

"Liar," roared Victarion "You were the black sheep of the family. You shamed the Greyjoy name by spending your youth drinking yourself silly with fine wines, getting into pub brawls, and lying in bed with every fair maiden you laid your right eye upon. To top of your disgrace, you raped my third salt-wife."

"True, I may have been a drunkard, brawler, and fornicator," fired back Euron "But I beg to differ on the last incident. She came to me with a willing heart, saying that she wanted to know the handsome Crow's Eye. You killed her because you could not live with the fact that nobody loves a dullard such as you."

Victarion let out a deep how of rage and tried to head-butt Euron with his great Kraken helm. However, the Crow's Eye dodged his head out of harm's way and sliced Victarion's hamstring with his Valyrian sword. The Lord Captain felt an excruciating jolt of pain as Euron's Valyrian blade sliced through flesh and bone. Victarion found himself kneeling in pain in a prone position.

That gave the Crow's Eye the perfect opportunity to deliver a hard kick to his chest, knocking him onto his back. As the Lord Captain fell to the ground, Euron used his Valyrian steel sword to wrench Victarion's helm off his head. The heavy Kraken's helm landed with a loud thud nearby. Several of the spectators gasped in horror and shock. Victarion felt a great thump on the chest as Euron landed on his armoured chest. Thankfully, Victarion had won a layer of chainmail and wool which insulated him from the worst of Euron's kicks.

However, the worst was yet to come. Grabbing the Valyrian sword with both hands, Euron used his weapon to pierce Victarion's chest-plate armour. The sword burrowed its way through steel, chainmail and woollen garments to pierce through Victarion's chest. The Lord Captain felt a sharp jolt of pain as Euron's sword pierced through skin and flesh, inches from his heart.

"Now, release me, my brother," demanded Euron "Let me leave these shit-stained rocks for exile freely or I will stab you in the heart."

"No, never," bellowed Victarion "As long as I live, you are a dead man."

Euron drove his blade deeper into Victarion's flesh. The Lord Captain began to choke blood. Suddenly, Victarion caught sight of a figure creeping up behind the Crow's Eye. It was an ebony-skinned woman wearing a purple gown. Jaya, one of the Crow's Eye's salt-wives. She had a look of rage and hatred on her face.

Before any of the spectators could react, Jaya had shoved her spear up Euron's unprotected backside into the man's body. Euron's triumphant face turned into a mask of shock and agony. The Crow's Eye's began choking blood and blood ran down his bottom on the golden sand. Euron fell face-first onto Victarion's body, knocking the sword out of his chest. The Lord Captain felt his skin tearing apart and blood leaking over his chest and linen undergarment.

"This is for my father, my mother, and my brothers," roared Jaya triumphantly. "And my little girl Nissa!"

To his disgust, he found his lips touching the Crow's Eye's pale blue lips. With every remaining ounce of energy in his body, Victarion pushed himself and Euron upward, and shoved the dying Crow's Eye aside. With his armoured fists, Victarion smashed Euron's teeth and nose. Catching side of his fallen shield, he knelt beside Euron and used the great rectangular shield to pummel Euron's face to a bloody pulp.

"This is for Matahari," bellowed Victarion "This is for Balon! And this is for all the people you killed today."

With one final blow, Victarion shattered Euron's forehead, splattering his face with blood and brain. As Victarion made his final blow, all his strength and energy deserted him. Things around him began to feel funny. Victarion found himself vomiting. Before he knew it, he had fallen unconscious.

 **Endnotes**

The only death that I thought fitted Euron was a bloody, violent death on the same level as Oberyn Martell and Ser Meryn Trant's deaths. Well, there goes Euron out of the picture and his dreams of conquering all of Westeros with dragon fire. But will Victarion live long enough to sit on the Seastone Chair? Wait for the next chapter. For Harry Potter fans, Lady Norris is a reference to Argus Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker and the same guy who acts as Lord Walder Frey. I have also decided to give Victarion's third salt-wife a name: Matahari, a Dutch dancer who was convicted and executed for spying by the French during World War I.

I have since decided to the ending of this chapter. The idea that a frightened eight-year old girl who shove a spear up someone's backside sounds too gory for a child. So, I decided to give that role to someone who had even more motive to kill Euron - his salt-wife Jaya (one of my Original Characters). He literally butchered her daughter Nissa to pay the Faceless Man. Well, we can say adios to the Crow's Eye forever!


	12. Chapter 12

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 12**

Victarion Greyjoy succumbs to his wounds sustained during his duel with Euron Greyjoy. The line of succession passes down to Asha Greyjoy. All recognisable ASOIAF characters, locations, and concepts rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. This is just a work of fan fiction which tries to imagine an alternate history of the World of Ice and Fire.

 **Asha: Lines of Succession**

Night had fallen on Old Wyk. In the wake of Euron's failed bid to seize power, the victors had begun to tend to the wounded and dying. Over five hundred men, women, and children had fallen that day. While many had fallen to the sword, others succumbed to wounds they had sustained during the fighting. The makeshift hospital camp rang with the agonizing cries of the wounded and dying.

Outside the tent, men and thralls were gathering up the bodies of the dead to be buried at sea. There, the dead would dine in the halls of the Drowned God for all eternity. More likely, their corpses would be food for the fish. Or their bodies might be washed up the following day. Traditions were hard to die in the Iron Islands, one of the most conservative places in the Seven Kingdoms. While burying or burning the bodies would help to ward off disease, the idea of burial or cremation was still taboo to many Ironborn. Only the bodies of Euron's mutes, mongrels, and traitors were to be burnt and scattered to the ashes, per Victarion's orders.

The Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet lay on a bed, covered under several layers of linen. He had a pale green, sickly look on his face. Despite the best efforts of Lord Rodrik's maester, Uncle Victarion's condition was deteriorating. The wounds on his hamstring and chest refused to clot and continued to seep out black gangrenous blood which stained his bandages. His chest had turned an ugly black and a deep gaping hole had opened where Euron's sword had struck. Maester Cornelius had given him milk of the poppy to soothe the pain. But it would do little to stop the poisoning. Euron had seen to that by breaching Victarion's chest.

Asha had escaped the carnage relatively unscathed apart from a flesh cut on her left cheek; a flesh cut given by one of Euron's Unsullied warriors. The tent flap lifted and in strode her two other uncles, Rodrik and Aeron. Rodrik was carrying the Crow's Eye's Valyrian steel sword, _Nagga the Devourer_ , while Aeron was struggling to carry a great horn. The horn was over six feet long and had strange glyphs written all over it. It had a black gleam and was banded with red and gold Valyrian steel. While its surface was shiny, it gave a twisted reflection that made everything in the room look twisted. Aeron placed the horn at the foot of Euron's bed.

"Just as I suspected," sighed Rodrik "The Crow's Eye had coated his sword with manticore venom… one of the deadliest poisons in the world?"

"You mean one of those creep scarab like creatures with scorpion tails," asked Asha. Asha remembered reading about manticores in Uncle Rodrik's library during one cold winter's day. Manticores were deadly insects with unsettling human-like faces with tails that could deliver a deadly sting. They were rumoured to live in the islands of the distant Jade Sea. Manticore venom was one of the most deadly poisons in the Known World and was highly sought after by alchemists and maesters. Their poison could kill humans the instant it reach the heart unless a clotting agent was used to thicken and delay its effects.

"The Crow's Eye must have bought one of these devilish creatures during his travels in Essos," added Rodrik "Those warlocks must have helped him brew it into a poison."

"His gifts are always poison," chuckled Victarion, who tried to remain in great humour despite his rapidly deteriorating situation "Trust the Crow's Eye not to fight dirty."

"The reports are the same from all of the other men who fought the Crow's Eye," added Maester Cornelius "All of them have succumbed to similar wounds; those that don't clot. We have run out of medicine and have only one more bale of bandages."

"How long before supplies arrive from Norne Goodbrother's castle," asked Asha

"It won't be till early morning at least," sighed Aeron "The road conditions are dangerous and the night is dark and full of terrors."

"What's that, Uncle," asked Asha, pointing to the great horn lying at the foot of Victarion's bed

There was something deeply unsettling about that object's presence.

"I've just interrogated one of Euron's saltwives and she says it's a dragonbinder," replied Aeron "Something used to by the Valyrians to bind dragons. Dark sorcery! One of my men blew it and it led out a deafening cry like the scream of a thousand souls. The man collapsed to the ground and died. He had blister on his lips and his lungs were charred as black as soot."

"So that was what the noise was about," replied Asha. Scarcely an hour ago, everyone had heard a loud deafening blast coming from Euron's former camp. It was the loudest and most unearthly trumpet cry that Asha had ever heard. The dogs had started baying and all the babies in the tent had started wailing.

"Destroy it," growled Victarion in a low, guttural voice "That's the wonder weapon that Euron's been talking about for the past few days prior to your coming, Asha."

"He must have somehow obtained it during his travels to Valyria, if that tale is to believed," commented Rodrik "But, no true Ironborn King would wield such a sorcerous weapon."

"For the first time, I have to agree with you, Rodrik the Reader," added Aeron "All of the Crow's Eye's gifts are cursed and his dragon horn is no exception. I say we burn it on a great pyre along with Euron's body."

"Aye," muttered Victarion

"Aye," added Rodrik

"Aye," finished off Asha. If such a weapon could kill its wielder, surely it was too dangerous for an Iron King to have in his arsenal.

Aeron ordered several men to add the accursed horn to the great pyre of bodies. The removal of the horn from the tent brought a sense of peace and serenity into Victarion's tent. It was growing late and Victarion did not have much longer to live. By the time, the medicine arrived in the morning from Lord Goodbrother's castle, it would be too little too late. Victarion had resigned himself to his fate with the solemn dignity of a dedicated soldier.

"It seems that the Drowned God has need of another oar's man to row his longboat," joked Victarion

"I thought he took more than enough men today," replied Asha

"That was the doing of the Storm God," intoned Aeron solemnly "Now enough with this bantering and let's move on to more urgent matters."

The four relatives were alone in Victaron's tent together. Aeron and Rodrik had seen to it that the guards were outside of the tent.

"What urgent matters," asked Asha "It's been a long day already and I'm growing tired. Ila wants me to tell her another bedtime story about how the Targayens conquered Dorne."

"No, that can wait," replied Rodrik "What we are going to talk about will determine the future of the Iron Islands and Westeros. And it concerns you, Asha. Come on my niece, you're always wanted to sit on the Seastone Chair. Now it seems that the Drowned God has opened the door up for you."

"What do you mean," asked Asha, whose eyes were growing weary

"Now that's a rhetorical question, my niece," said Aeron gruffly "Hasn't it occurred to you that, now with both Theon and Euron dead and Victarion dying, that're you're next in line to sit on the Seastone Chair."

Suddenly, the realisation dawned upon Asha. Since Euron's failed attempt to kill all his opponents at the trial and their battle experiences during that long dead, all thought of sitting on the Seastone Chair had temporarily gone out of Asha's mind. Now, they flowed back into the recesses of her head like a wave sweeping the shore at high tide.

"But Uncle, aren't you older than me," asked Asha "And haven't you forgotten that I'm just a woman."

Asha had remembered all her uncles' long, tiresome lectures that it was not a woman's place to rule the Iron Islands and that they should stay at home, cook, sew, and produce more Ironborn children.

"I have committed my life to serving the Drowned God," replied Aeron "I stay clear of politics. All I do is preach and guide the people in the Old Ways like a shepherd leading his flock."

"What about all of the other candidates from the kingsmoot," asked Asha "Gylbert, Erik, and Drumm?"

"Well, they're dead," said Rodrik "Euron's mongrels and mutes murdered them in cold blood. Asha, my dear niece, this is what you're always wanted: to rule. So, where is your passion and enthusiasm?"

"The Ironborn have had enough of fighting and haggling," added Victarion, as he struggled to speak "They want a strong leader who will guide our people to success and victory. With your brother Theon dead, Aeron serving the Drowned God, and I myself going to join the Drowned God soon, you are the last hope for House Greyjoy. So I say grab this opportunity with both hands. Or risk House Greyjoy losing the Seastone Chair."

Suddenly, the full weight of her new responsibilities and position dawned on her. Asha was now not merely the daughter of Balon Greyjoy the Ninth of His Name since the Grey King. She was no longer just the Captain of the _Black Wind_ and the ruler of Deepwood Motte. She was now Asha, Queen of the Iron Islands and the North. The First of Her Name since the Grey King! The first woman to ever sit on the Seastone Chair.

"I suggest that you go back to your tent and have a long serious think about it," said Rodrik

"You have my blessing," said Victarion "I was wrong to underestimate you my niece."

"Me too," added Aeron "Tomorrow, we will have a kingsmoot. I, my brother, and half-brother have been discussing it. I and Rodrik have agreed to stand as your champions. Nute the Barber will stand in Victarion's place."

The more the merrier, thought Asha. That would certainly to Tristifier Botley and Ser Harras Harlaw. But, a ruler would still need help to rule the Iron Islands.

"I warmly accept your nominations," said Asha, with a smile "But I have a few small requests."

 **Endnotes**

I decided to use the Manticore's poison element as a means of "killing off" Victarion, thus paving the way for Asha to sit on the Seastone Chair. I gathered that someone as unscrupulous as Euron Greyjoy would coat his sword with Manticore's poison. But, he didn't count on one of his saltwives killing him to avenge the death of her daughter. Her painful method can be described as a form of "phallic appropriation": a trope in horror slasher films which refers to the last woman to confront the killer.

Victarion's death would clear the way for Asha to sit on the Seastone Chair. Everyone thinks that Theon Greyjoy (aka. Reek) is dead until the events of _A Dance with Dragons_. Aeron Greyjoy probably won't ascend to the Seastone Chair because he is a priest of the Drowned God and it's against protocol for clergy to assume the mantle of political leadership in most societies, whether in the real world or fantasy. Asha would still probably need help. Aeron could be her religious advisor while Rodrik could be her Hand.


	13. Chapter 13

**Queen of the Iron Islands Chapter 13**

Asha ascends to the Seastone Chair and issues her foreign policy in response to new developments in the North: the arrival of King Stannis Baratheon and news that Moat Caitlin has fallen to Ramsay Bolton. This chapter is told from the point of view of Ila, the Wildling girl, who helped to alter the course of Ironborn history. All ASOIAF characters rightfully belong to George R.R. Martin and HBO. This is solely a work of fan fiction for exploring an alternate history of the World of Ice and Fire. As always, please read and review.

 **Ila: The Queen of the Iron Islands**

Two weeks later…

News of Euron's defeat and Asha's ascendancy to the Seastone Chair had been carried throughout the Iron Islands by ravens. Ravens were used throughout the Seven Kingdoms to carry messages and had been introduced to the Isles by Quellon Greyjoy, Asha's grandfather. With the support of her surviving uncles Rodrik the Reader and Aeron Greyjoy and the blessing of the late Victarion, Asha had contested the Kingsmoot and won. Her sole contestant had been Donnel Drumm, the son of the late Lord Dunstan Drumm who had distinguished himself in combat against Euron's minions during the Battle of Old Wyk.

Asha had beaten her opponent not through the sword but through words. First, she displayed the heads of Euron's warlocks as proof of her combat valour and worthiness to rule. Per Ironborn tradition, her men had also brought gifts but not of gold, silver, jewels or diamonds. Instead, she had brought chests containing cobblestones, pinecorns, and turnips to symbolise the many losses and few gains they had made in waging war on the North. Asha had then ending with a rousing speech urging her people to make peace with the North in return for land and peace. The masses, exhausted by Euron's recent bloodbath and respecting her family's name, overwhelming elected her as the new "Queen of the Iron Islands."

Her uncle Aeron, who had previously opposed the idea of a woman sitting on the Seastone Chair, had crowned her with a driftwood crown. Per Ironborn tradition, every Ironborn King wore a crown of driftwood which symbolised their kingship over the Iron Islands, Ironborn, and all their domains. In the olden days, the crown was tossed into the sea whenever a king died and a new driftwood one was made after a new king had been chosen by the kingsmoot. It resembled an elegant wooden tiara decorated with jewels and gold. Now, Asha was formally called Asha Greyjoy, the First of Her Name Since the Grey King. In addition, she also held the titles of Queen of Salt and Rock, Daughter of the Sea Wind, Lady Reaper of Pyke and Queen of the Iron Islands and the North. But she would always be Lady Asha for Ila.

Following the kingsmoot, Asha and her followers had set sail for Pyke to place her on the Seastone Chair. Crowds had lined the docks and streets of Lordsport to greet her. They then made the journey overland to the Greyjoy castle of Pyke. Most of the guards and servants welcomed them with open arms since they were happy that Euron's reign of tyranny over the castle had ended. Euron and his men had ravished several of the maids and killed several cooks and guards for refusing to bend the knee to the Crow's Eye.

After endless days and nights of fear and worrying, Ila was delighted to learn that her mother had survived Euron's brief reign unharmed. Apparently, the Crow's Eye had overlooked her since she was "too old" and "plain." However, he had taken a liking to her cooking and she was immediately promoted as a cook after Euron had boiled three cooks alive in their own cauldrons for staying true and loyal to their liege, King Balon Greyjoy. Her mother had taught she was dead and was overjoyed to learn that her sweet daughter had survived. The new Queen Asha enjoyed Orla's cooking and had made her mum her personal chef.

It was the second morning at Pyke since they had returned from Old Wyk. A large crowd of nobles, reavers, fishermen, oarsmen, sailwrights, shipbuilders, warriors and high-born ladies had gathered in the Great Hall of the Great Keep of Pyke to listen to their new Queen, Balon's trueborn daughter. The great stony hall was so packed that Ila and her mother had to watch the proceedings from the wooden upper tier.

From the balcony, Ila and her mother peered down at the Seastone Chair. It was a great block of oily black stone carved into the shape of a kraken. According to legend, the ancestors of the Ironborn had found the object on the shores of Old Wyk when they came to the Iron Islands. For centuries, the Seastone Chair had served as the seat of the Lords and Kings of the Iron Islands. Asha's family had obtained the Seastone Chair in the political upheaval that followed the Fall of the Black Line of Hoare at Harrenhal during the Targayen Conquest.

For her grand address, Asha had worn an elegant purple tunic laced with gold embroidery in the shape of a kraken. On top of that, she wore a brown sleeveless leather jerkin. She also wore brown woollen and a new pair of leather boots. Per Ironborn tradition, Asha had bought these garments with the Iron price. She had seized them from Euron's great golden tent as booty in the aftermath of the Battle of Old Wyk. Asha looked majestic with her elegant driftwood crown. The gold and diamonds shone under the glare of the stained glass window above the throne.

The Great Hall of Pyke was lined with the banners of every house, great and small, in the Iron Islands. There were the golden kraken of House Greyjoy, the vairy green and black arms of House Blacktyde, the silver shoals of House Botley, the silver codfish of House Codd, the white skeletal hand of House Drumm, the black warhorn of House Goodbrother, the silver scythe of House Harlaw, and the cloudy lightning hand of House Kenning. Once again, the Iron Islands was united under a Greyjoy, who happened to be the last surviving offspring of the late Lord Balon.

Standing on Asha's right was Aeron Damphair, who stood out like a sore thumb with his waist-long beard and his rough woollen garments. Beside her stood an old woman with long white hair and thin skin. That was Asha's mother Alannys Greyjoy. Once she had a strong face, but she had grown frail and sickly since the deaths of her two older sons, Rodrik and Maron, during the Greyjoy Rebellion. However, she had mustered the strength to attend her daughter's grand address. On her left stood Lord Rodrik Harlaw the Reader, looking majestic in his neat short-beard and rich scarlet silk robes. Beside him stood another old lady, his older sister Lady Gwynesse Harlaw.

After Aeron Damphair had given a brief address in his typical gruff voice, Asha stood to address her lords and bannermen. Asha opened her viewed with a homily to the Drowned God and praised him for delivering them victory over the schemes of the Crow's Eye. With the aid of the Drowned God, she and her family had delivered justice for her father Balon Greyjoy and triumphed over the Crow's Eye and his warlocks. Many good men had fallen during the Battle of Old Wyk including her uncle, Victarion Greyjoy, the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet. Asha also promised to stay faithful to the Old Way and to preserve the Iron Islands' independence from the lords of the Green Lands.

Next, Asha went on with the task of delegating positions to her families and supporters.

"No King or Queen no matter how powerful or wise can rule the Iron Islands alone," said Asha "Even the kings of the Green Lands had men to help them rule. Hence, I am creating the first Small Council to help me rule these fair isles in the name of the Drowned God. With the powers vested in me by the Drowned God, I name my Uncle Aeron Greyjoy High Priest of the Drowned God. He will continue to ensure that the Drowned God has a voice on my Small Council. May he continue to serve as a good shepherd who guides the people in the Old Way."

Aeron Damphair bent the knee, his long greying hair and beard shining against the sun. The crowd kept and cheers rang from the crowd. The Damphair stood up briefly to address the crowd.

"I promise in the name of the Drowned God to guide our people," he announced "To make sure that they stay true to the straight and now path of the Old Way. I also promise to guide my niece, the Queen, in the ways of the Drowned God.

Next, Asha named Rodrik the Reader as the first Hand of the Queen.

"Rodrik will serve as my chief advisor and the executor of the Queen's commands throughout the Iron Islands," announced Asha "He is the most knowledgeable expert on the affairs of the Green Lands and the Wider World."

Asha then named the other members of her small Council. Tristifer Botley was appointed Master of Coin while Nute the Barber was appointed the new Lord Commander of the Iron Fleet. Harras Harlaw was also named Master of Laws while Ralf the Limper was named Master of Reaving. Finally, "Red" Ralf Stonehouse was named as the new Captain of the Guard. These men stood tall around the Seastone Chair and Asha.

The Queen's next order of business was to pardon Lucas Codd and Germund Botley. Both men had been stripped of their former lands, titles, holdings, and powers. The two men came before her, now dressed in rich clothing, and kneeled.

"These two men, Lucas Codd and Germund Botley, have acknowledged their wrongdoing in helping to slay our rightful King Balon," said Asha solemnly "However, they have redeemed their names through blood and steel by slaying Euron's warlocks, the minions of the Storm God. While we cannot forget their crimes, we can forgive them. Rise, Ser Lucas and Ser Germund."

The two men rose to their knees, trembling in awe and fear at the majesty of their new Queen.

"As Queen of the Iron Islands and the North, I pardon you of your crimes and the penalty of banishment," said Asha "However, I cannot have you living within these walls again. I instead assign you to serve as Captains of the _Silence_ and _Iron Victory._ These ships have lost their captains but remain seaworthy. Captain them well and bring glory to the name Ironborn."

The two men bowed and departed. Asha's next order of business was to summon Jaya along with Euron's other saltwives and offspring.

"My father decreed that there would be no kinslaying within these halls and I intend to honour my father and my promise to Jaya," announced Asha "Hence, I will allow my half-cousins and their offspring to live within the walls of this castle for the rest of their lives. They will lack neither for food, shelter of warmth for the rest of their days. They may be Euron's salt-wives and offspring but they are innocent of his transgressions. These are my extended family and I intend to treat them as such."

Jaya and the other salt-wives and their offspring all prostrated themselves before Asha and thanked her in person. Some of them, including Jaya, wept tears of joy. Two of the Crow's Eye's salt-sons had survived the battle. When they came of age, Asha might appoint them positions within the Iron Fleet.

The last order of business for the day was the matter of two letters, which had arrived by raven mail last night. The first letter had arrived from Deepwood Motte. It was a letter from King Stannis Baratheon, one of the claimants to the Iron Throne, seeking homage. Now, this put Asha in a quandary since the Ironborn were a proud and fiercely independent people who did not easily bend the knee.

This Stannis was also a worshipper of R'hllor, the Lord of Light. Most of the other Kneelers who followed the Faith of the Seven regarded R'hllor as a red demon and Stannis as a devil-worshipper. In the eyes of the Ironborn, Stannis was also a devil-worshipper since he did not acknowledge the Drowned God. Asha read Stannis' ultimatum aloud which elicited defiant roars and shouts from the Great Hall. Several audience members called for Asha to wage war on King Stannis and to drown him as a sacrifice to the Drowned God.

In the presence of her lords and bannermen, Asha opened the second letter. Later, Ila learnt that it was a letter from Ramsay Bolton, the recently-legitimized son of Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort and the new Warden of the North. This was the man who had murdered his liege-lord, King Robb Stark, in cold blood during the Red Wedding. Peering down from the balcony, Ila saw a look of grief and horror on the faces of Asha and those around her.

Her mother Alannys started weeping and cried, "My son is alive!"

The crowd began muttering and rambling. After consulting her small council, Asha rose from the Seastone Chair to address her lords and bannermen. She clutched Ramsay's letter in her hands.

"This is a letter from Ramsay Bolton," announced Asha "This scoundrel has the audacity to boast the he skinned and mutilated our fellow countrymen at Moat Caitlin after tricking them into surrendering. Here's what he wrote: _Asha Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands and Invader of the North. I give you until the full moon to order all Ironborn out of the North and back to those shit-stained rocks that you call home. On the first night of the full moon I will hunt down every Islander still in our lands and flay them living the way I flayed the fifty Ironborn scum I found at Deepwood Motte. In this letter you will find enclosed a skin from Theon's pinkie finger. He cried when I ripped it of him. Leave the North now or I will send more of Theon to you._ _Signed Ramsay Bolton, the natural-born son of Roose Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort and Warden of the North._ "

Asha paused to regather her thoughts and voice. Ramsay's letter elicited a roar of cries and outrage from the crowd. Several audience members began chanting Free Theon continuously while others called on the Queen to let loose the wrath of the Ironborn on the Northmen. After Aeron had called for order and the crowd quietened, Asha turned to address her lords and bannermen once again.

"You have heard the demands of two warlords in the North," announced Asha "They demand that we Ironborn yield and forsake the Old Way. One of them is even profane enough to torture and threaten the life of my brother, Your Prince and Balon's rightful heir. He has shed the blood of our people at Moat Caitlin after tricking them into laying down their arms. As long as I am your Queen, I will not rest until we have freed Theon from the Northmen and brought justice to this Ramsay Bolton, the bastard offspring of Lord Roose Bolton, a man who turned on his own liege lord and murdered him in cold blood."

The crowd erupted into cheers and roars of joy.

"We cannot let Ramsay's challenge go unanswered of we want the Green Lands to know our strength and terror," continued Asha "We will march on Winterfell, where the Boltons have set up their base, and free my brother and extinguish the name Bolton from lore and song. When my brother's health and faculty have been restored, I will step aside from the Seastone Chair and let him rule as your King, Balon's last trueborn son and rightful heir. But we can't afford to fight two foes at the same time. So, I propose a way of killing two birds with one stone."

The entire audience was listening attentively to Asha's words. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop to the floor.

"The so-called King Stannis Baratheon may be a devil-worshipper but he has not murdered any Ironborn," continued Asha "All he calls is for us to hand back Deepwood Motte, Torrhen's Square, Moat Caitlin and the lands that we have rightfully taken. Instead of sending more men to die away from the sea, let us send an embassy to negotiate with this King Stannis. I name Lord Baelor Blacktyde as ambassador to King Stannis. As a former ward at Oldtown, Baelor is most acquainted with the ways of the Green Lands. He will be accompanied by Lady Glover, the Lady of Deepwood Motte. I charge them with negotiating a diplomatic solution that will allow us Ironborn to maintain our independence while preventing more blood from being needlessly spilled. If Lady Glover were to accept this, I will restore Deepwood Motte and her lands to her and House Glover."

The crowd responded favourably to Asha's speech. Lord Baelor Blacktyde and Lady Glover stepped forward and knelt before Queen Asha. Lady Glover wept tears of joy and kissed Asha's hand. Asha also charged Nute the Barber with preparing a force of Ironborn warriors to march on Winterfell and rescue Theon.

Last but not least, Asha made a heartfelt plea for Ironborn warriors and reavers not to ill-treat their thralls.

"These thralls may be the spoils and booty of war," said Asha "But they are still people like you and me. When you see their wives and children, think of your own rock wives and children. Treat them well and do not beat them or work them to death. The Drowned God decreed that we should write our names through blood, fire, iron, and song. But he did not call us to be cruel slave masters. I fully support the Old Way and will never stray from the Drowned God. I just call for us to be better Ironborn reavers and warriors."

Many clapped and cheered but not as loudly as with Asha's other declarations. The Ironborn struck fiercely to their traditions and were strongly opposed to change. Thus, Asha had to present herself as reforming an old practice so that the Ironborn would be better reavers and warriors.

"Well, that was my idea," whispered Ila's mother Orla "I suggested it to her and her uncles a few days ago. The Damphair took some persuading but in the end he listened."

"Do you think Asha would make a good queen," asked Ila curiously

"It's difficult to say," replied Orla "But the certain thing is that she is a good and wise woman."

As the crowds began to depart, mother and daughter stood up and walked down together.

 **The End**

 **Endnotes**

Given Asha and company's encounter with the vision of the Others, I thought that it would be a good outcome if Asha decided to seek a non-aggression pact with Stannis Baratheon on the basis that he is fighting against the Boltons. Hence, the logic that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." The lines where she talks about Theon were borrowed from Seasons 3 and 4 of _Game of Thrones_. I certainly look forward to seeing more of Asha and her family in Season 6. Hopefully, they do bring Victarion Greyjoy along. But more likely, it seems that Asha will assume many of Victarion's roles since Stannis in the show is widely presumed to be dead.


End file.
